Power Of Elements 2: Secrets Of The Element Kingdom
by FeerdausTheTigerWriter
Summary: (UPDATE: Chapter terakhir dan Epilogue) {Sequel daripada cerita AU "Boboiboy: Power Of Elements"}...Tiga tahun kemudian selepas Boboiboy dan rakan-rakannya mengalahkan Kai...Mereka ingat segala-galanya sudah berakhir dan pengakhiran yang bahagia, tetapi ianya hanyalah satu permulaan bagi mereka...sesuatu yang membawa mereka ke dalam masalah yang lebih besar...
1. The New Beginning

**Hai semua...saya pasti mesti korang masih ingat saya...saya sebernarnya mahu membuat cerita ini semasa Boboiboy Galaxy sudah keluar...tapi saya sudah mendapat idea dan menulisnya sebelum idea itu hilang...Maklumlah...saya ni, pelupa sikit...hehehe...Jadi, korang dah bersedia untuk musim ke dua?**

 **AUTHOR: Kepada pembaca yang belum lagi membaca musim pertama cerita ini...supaya kamu boleh lebih faham** **.**

 **Dan terima kasih kepada pembaca kerana selalu menyokong saya dan sebagai balasan saya menyambung cerita ini ke musim kedua...harap korang teruskan menyokong saya kerana saya perlukan sokongan anda.**

 **Jangan lupa REVIEW dan Beri Idea untuk Chapter seterusnya...**

 **~feerdaus~**

* * *

 **~POWER OF ELEMENTS 2~**

 **-Secrets Of The Element Kingdom-**

Chapter 1: The New Beginning

Ia sudah 3 tahun berlalu selepas apa yang terjadi di Pulau Rintis. Lisa sudah tinggal di Kuala Lumpur dan juga bersekolah di situ. Dia juga sudah menjadi anak angkat kepada sepasang suami isteri yang sudah kehilangan anak akibat kemalangan. Pada awalnya Lisa merahsiakan kuasanya elemennya daripada keluarga angkatnya tetapi lama kelamn mereka berdua sendiri mengetahui rahsia Lisa setelah mereka perasan yang dia menggunakan kuasa itu semasa mereka berdua tiada di rumah.

Teruk juga Lisa dikenakan oleh mereka sehinggalah Lisa memberitahu perkara yang sebenar kepada mereka yang dia memiliki kuasa elemen sejak dia kecil lagi. Lisa juga turut menceritakan pengalamannya ketika dia berjumpa dengan Boboiboy yang mengajarnya sehinggalah dia menguasai kesemua kuasa elemennya.

* * *

Kelihatan Lisa berada didalam biliknya sambil melihat gambar-gambar di dalam phonenya. Dia berhenti seketika selepas dia melihat gambar terakhirnya bersama Boboiboy. Dia melihat gambar itu sambil tersenyum dan mengingati kembali pengembaraannya bersama Boboiboy untuk mengalahkan penjahat bernama Kai.

Lisa kemudiannya berbaring di atas katilnya.

-"Bilalah aku boleh jumpa dengan kau lagi..."-Kata Lisa kepada dirinya.

Tiba-tiba pintu biliknya diketuk...

-"Lisa boleh kami masuk?"-Tanya Ibu angkat Lisa

Lisa dalam keadaan kelam kabut menutup telefonnya dan membalas pertanyaan ibunya.

-"Boleh, apa salahnya"-Balas Lisa

Kemudian ibu dan ayah angkatnya masuk ke dalam biliknya dan duduk bersebelahan dengan Lisa di atas katilnya.

-"Kenapa kamu tak kelaruan ni?"- Tanya ayah angkat Lisa -" Teringat kat BF ke?"- Kata ayahnya lagi sambil mengusik Lisa

-"Eh, mana ada?!"- Kata Lisa dan pada masa yang sama mukanya mula merah

-"Habis tu, kenapa cakap 'bilalah aku nak jumpa dengan kau lagi'"-Kata ayah Lisa mengusiknya lagi

Ini menyebabkan Lisa mula blushing dan teragak-agak untuk menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya

-"Emm...err...mana ada, saya cuma rindu kat Boboiboy"-Balas Lisa dengan teragak-agak

-"Lelaki yang ajar kamu tu?"-Tanya Ibu Lisa

Lisa mengangguk

Ibu dan ayah Lisa memandang satu sama lain sebelum kembali memadang Lisa

-"Nampaknya, kamu dah jatuh hati kat dia"-Kat ayah Lisa mengusiknya

-"Err...mana ada!...kitorang kawan je lah...tak lebih dari tu"-Balas Lisa dengan teragak-agak

Ayah dan ibu angkat Lisa hanya tersenyum

-"Emm...ayah, nak tanya sikit boleh?"-Tanya Lisa

Ayah Lisa mengangguk

-"Boleh tak kita pergi Pulau Rintis esok...lagipun sekolah cuti seminggu"-Kata Lisa yang sebenarnya dia mahu berjumpa dengan Boboiboy

Kelihatan ayah dan ibu angkat Lisa berbincang sebentar sebelum membalas pertanyaan Lisa

-"Boleh je...lagipun dah lama ayah nak pergi ke situ...dengar ada gerai koko yang sedap kat situ"- Kata Ayah Lisa sambil tersenyum

Lisa boleh sahaja menjerit dan melompat kegembiraan tetapi, dia mahu menghalang supaya mukanya merah kembali dan dia cuma memeluk ayahnya dengan gembira.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **Hai semua lagi...itulah pengahbisan bagi chapter pertama musim ke-2 ini...Saya tahu ianya pendek tapi saya akan berusaha untuk memanjangkannya di chapter seterusnya.**

 **Jangan lupa REVIEW dan beri cadangan untk Chapter akan datang...**


	2. Return To Pulau Rintis

**Hai semua...Terima kasih kerana masih mengingati saya...saya harap kamu semua teruskan menyokong saya dan beri idea yang bagus.**

 **Dan Maaf kerana lambat update...saya terlalu sibuk dengan menyiapkan concept-art untuk kesemua OC saya dalam cerita ini...**

 **Jangan lupa REVIEW dan Bagi Idea untuk Chapter seterusnya...**

 **~feerdaus~**

* * *

 **"Balasan REVIEW Daripada Author"**

 **-Terima Kasih kepada semua pembaca yang masih mengingati saya dan terus menyokong saya...Dan oh ya, Kepada yang tanya adakah Fang, Ying dan Gopal akan berada dalam cerita ini...Saya akan memberitahu walaupun masih terlalu awal, yang mereka akan ada dalam cerita ini...**

* * *

 **~POWER OF ELEMENTS 2~**

 **-Secrets Of The Element Kingdom-**

Chapter 2: Return To Pulau Rintis

~Keesokkannya~

 **5:00 A.M**

Lisa tengah bersiap bersama pakaian kegemarannya dan memakai jeket berwarna ungu. Dia berasa tersangat gembira untuk berjumpa dengan Boboiboy dan kawan-kawannya yang lain di Pulau Rintis. Mereka mahu bergerak awal kerana perjalanan mereka sangat jauh. Sementara dia menunggu ibu bapa angkatnya, dia duduk di sofa ruang tamu sambil mendengar lagu di dalam telefonnya.

 _"TOK TOK TOK"_ pintu rumah Lisa diketuk.

Lisa mematikan telefonnya dan membuka pintu rumahnya. Rupa-rupanya Eddy yang mengetuk pintu rumahnya.

Eddy ialah sahabat Lisa dan juga rakan sekelasnya. Dia dilahirkan di Putrajaya dan dibesarkan di Kuala Lumpur. Mereka pertama kali berjumpa pada hari pertama Lisa masuk ke sekolah di Kuala Lumpur. Eddy dan Lisa mula rapat semasa Lisa mempertahankan Eddy semasa dia dibuli oleh seorang pembuli di sekolah itu. Eddy ialah seorang lelaki yang pendiam dan pemalu, dia selalu menyendiri dan menjaukan diri daripada orang lain. Ramai pelajar lain yang menganggap dia seorang yang pelik tetapi Lisa tidak pernah menganggap dia sebegitu. Dan dia juga tidak mengetahui yang Lisa mempunyai kuasa Elemen

Eddy suka memakai jeket berwarna hijau. Dan dia juga selalu memakai satu rantai leher dan mempunyai batu yang berwarna hijau dan selalu bernyala pada waktu malam...Lisa tidak pernah tahu mengapa Eddy selalu memakai rantai itu, dia cuma tahu yang rantai leher itu ialah warisan keluarganya. Lisa juga mengajaknya untuk ke rumah Boboiboy dan dia menerimanya

-"Eddy!"- Kata Lisa dengan gembira

-"Oh, Hai Lisa"-Balas Eddy sambil tersenyum

Tidak lama selepas itu, ibu bapa angkat Lisa sudah pun bersiap dan bersedia untuk keluar.

-"Eh, Eddy pun ada kat sini?"-Kata ayah angkat Lisa setelah dia melihat sahabat baik anak angkatnya

-"Oh, Asalamualaikum pakcik...sebenarnya..."-Kata Eddy dan secara tiba-tiba Lisa memintas

-"Sebenarnya, Lisa yang ajak dia ikut sekali...boleh tak ayah?"-Tanya Lisa

-"Sudah tuntulah boleh"-

Lisa berasa sangat gembira dan kemudian dia menarik tangan Eddy dan membawa dia duduk bersamanya di dalam kereta ayahnya. Setelah ibu dan ayah angkat Lisa sudah mengunci rumah...mereka terus masuk ke dalam kereta dan menuju ke destinasi mereka, iaitu Pulau Rintis.

 **8:30 A.M**

Semasa kereta mereka sudah berada di atas jambatan yang menuju ke Pulau Rintis...Eddy masih tertanya-tanya, siapakah Boboiboy yang selalu disebut-sebut oleh Lisa.

-"Lisa...boleh aku tanya sikit?"-Tanya Eddy kepada sahabatnya.

-"Boleh...nak tanya ape?"-

-"Siapa sebenarnya si Boboiboy tu...dan kenapa kau beria-ria sangat nak jumpa dengan dia?"-Tanya Eddy

-"Dia tu adalah kawan lama aku...Dia banyak berjasa dengan aku..."- Balas Lisa -"Sebenarnya...ada benda yang aku tak beritahu kau..."-

-"Apa dia?"-

-"Sebenarnya...aku ada..."- Lisa tidak menghabiskan kata-katanya

-"Hah, Kita dah sampai"- Kata ayah angkat Lisa untuk menghalang Lisa untuk memberi tahu yang dia mempunyai kuasa.

Lisa dan Eddy melihat papan tanda Pulau Rintis melalui tingkap kereta yang membuat mereka tersenyum.

 _~Selamat Datang~_

 _-Ke-_

 _~PULAU RINTIS~_

Selepas sahaja kereta mereka masuk ke Pulau Rintis...secara tiba-tiba batu hijau yang berada di rantai leher Eddy bernyala berwarna hijau. Eddy dengan tergesa-gesa cuba untuk menyembunyikan rantai leher itu supaya tidak disedari oleh Lisa dan keluarganya, tetapi ia sudah terlambat...Lisa menyedarinya tetapi tidak mahu menanya Eddy tentang itu.

 _-"Kenapa batu ni tiba-tiba bernyala pada masa ni? Sebelum ni tak pernah pula jadi macam ni"- Kata Eddy kepada dirinya sambil melihat batu hijau itu yang sedang mula makin malap._

Lisa menunjukkan alamat rumah Boboiboy kepada ayahnya supaya lebih senang untuk ke rumahnya. Lisa berasa sangat gembira dan tidak sabar untuk berjumpa dengan Boboiboy.

Tidak lama kemudian mereka pun sampai ke rumah Tok Aba. Mereka keluar dari kereta dan menuju ke pintu depan rumah Tok Aba.

-"Wah, Antik betul rumah ni"- Kata ayah angkat Lisa

Lisa hanya mampu tergelak kecil dengan gurauan ayah angkatnya itu.

* * *

 **~Di Dalam Bilik Boboiboy~**

Boboiboy masih lagi tidur lena di dalam biliknya...tetapi secara tiba-tiba Boboiboy mengalami mimpi ngeri dan kemudian terjaga dari tidurnya sambil terjerit dengan kuat. Pada masa yang sama juga, Ochobot baru sahaja masuk untuk mengejutkan Boboiboy dari tidur.

-"Hah, Bangun pun...aku baru je nak kejutkan kau.."-Kata Ochobot sebelum dia tersedar yang Boboiboy baru sahaja mendapat mimpi ngeri -" Kau mimpi buruk lagi ke?.."- Tanya Ochobot

-"Iye...Ini kali keenam bulan ni.."-Balas Boboiboy

-"Ok, dah...pergi mandi, ada orang nak jumpa kau"- Kata Ochobot

-"Siapa?...Yaya ke?"-Tanya Boboiboy

-"Eleh...mentang-mentanglah dah _couple_ dengan Yaya...Tak, ada orang lain, mesti kau gembira jumpa dia nanti"- Balas Ochobot tidak mahu memberi tahu perkara sebenar

Boboiboy mengambil tualanya dan menuju ke bilik air untuk mandi.

Setelah Boboiboy selesai mandi, dia memakai baju berlengan panjang berwarna hitam dan kemudian memakai jaket tidak berlengan berwarna oren. (Baju sama seperti dalam BBB Galaxy)

Sebelum sahaja Boboiboy mahu memakai topinya Tok Aba memanggilnya dari ruang tamu. Boboiboy keluar dari biliknya dan menuju ke ruang tamu untuk menjawab panggilan Tok Aba sehingga terlupa memakai topinya.

-"Ada apa...To..."-Boboiboy terhenti setelah dia melihat seorang perempuan yang berjeket berwarna ungu sedang duduk di atas sofa.

Tok Aba sengaja memanggilnya supaya menarik perhatiannya untuk datang ke ruang tamu.

Lisa menoleh ke belakang dan kemudian senyuman terpancar dari mulutnya apabila dia melihat Boboiboy. Lisa berlari menuju ke arah Boboiboy dan kemudiannya memeluknya dengan erat.

-"Boboiboy! Lama Tak Jumpa kau! Aku rindukan kau.."- Kata Lisa kepada Boboiboy

-"Lisa...aku pun rindukan kau"- Balas Boboiboy sambil membalas pelukannya

Eddy hanya memandang mereka dengan rasa cemburu

-"Ehem..."- ayah angkat Lisa buat-buat batuk untuk menarik perhatian

Setelah Lisa mendengar reaksi daripada ayah angkatnya, dia terus melepaskan pelukannya dan berasa malu sedikit.

-"Oh ya, saya perkenalkan ini ayah dan mak angkat aku"-Kata Lisa memperkenalkan Ibubapa angkatnya

-"Oh..Selamat berkenalan pakcik"-Kata Boboiboy

-"Jadi kamu lah Boboiboy yang selalu diceritakan oleh Lisa?"-Tanya ayah angkat Lisa

Boboiboy memandang Lisa buat seketika dan kemudian membalas kembali pertanyaannya

-"Err...Ye lah, saya Boboiboy"-Balas Boboiboy

Tidak lama kemudian Yaya datang ke di pintu depan.

-"Asalamualaikum..."-Yaya memberi salam

-"Walaikumsalam...masuklah Yaya"-Balas Boboiboy

Yaya masuk ke dalam dan kemudian terkaku seketika setelah dia melihat Lisa

-"Hai Yaya"-Kata Lisa

-"Lisa!"-Kata Yaya sambil berlari memeluk Lisa

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **Siap juga Chapter ni...susah juga nak siapkan chapter ni...Maaf sekali lagi kerana lambat Update, seperti saya kata tadi...saya terlalu sibuk menyiapkan Concept-Art untuk kesemua OC saya dalam Musim Ke-2 ini...**

 **Jangan Lupa Review dan beri idea untuk chapter seterusnya.**


	3. New Enemy, New Problem

**Hai semua! Maaf kerana lambat Update, mungkin terlalu lambat...heheh...jadi saya sudah siapkan Chapter ketiga ini secepat yang saya boleh dan harap kamu sukakanya**

 **Jangan lupa REVIEW dan beri idea untuk chapter akan datang...**

 **~Feerdaus~**

* * *

 **~Sebelum Ini Dalam Power Of Elements 2  
**

 **~Di Hutan yang tersembunyi di Semenanjung Malaysia~**

 **Kelihatan ada seorang budak lelaki yang kelihatan seumur dengan Boboiboy sedang melihat sebuah cermin yang mempunyai kuasa untuk berhubung dari dunia lain.**

 **-"Tuanku, nampaknya Kai telah gagal selesaikan misinya untuk dapatkan batu itu"-Kata budak lelaki itu kepada seorang yang memakai Hood hitam yang menutupi mukanya. -"Tak boleh harap!...sia-sia sahaja Tuanku bagi dia kuasa Merah tu dekat dia"-Sambung budak itu**

 **-"Tak apa...dia sudah berikan Kuasa Merah itu kepada seorang budak"-Balas orang yang memakai Hood hitam itu. -"Kau masih lagi ada Kuasa tu kan?"-Tanya lelaki itu.**

 **Mata Budak lelaki itu bertukar menjadi warna Kelabu dan kemudian bertukar menjadi biasa semula.**

 **-"Bagus, Aku serahkan Misi dia kepada kamu...sekarang, cari Batu itu...Kuasa itu akan membantu kau sekiranya Batu itu berada berdekatan."-Kata lelaki itu berHood itu sebelum hilang dari pandangan cermin itu.**

 **Budak lelaki itu menyembunyikan cermin itu di dalam semak dan kemudian dia membentuk dirinya seperti asap yang berwarna Hitam dan terbang meninggalkan tempat itu dengan laju...**

* * *

 **~POWER OF ELEMENTS 2~**

 **-Secrets Of The Elemen Kingdom-**

Chapter 3: New Enemy, New Problem

Setelah beberapa jam kemudian, Ying, Gopal dan Fang turut berada di rumah Tok Aba kerana mahu berjumpa dengan Lisa setelah Yaya memberitahu mereka yang Lisa berada di situ. Semasa Tok Aba dan ibu bapa angkat Lisa sedang berbual di ruang tamu...Boboiboy, Yaya, Gopal, Ying dan Fang berada di luar sambil berbual.

Lisa baru sahaja keluar berjalan menuju ke arah Boboiboy, tetapi dia terhenti seketika apabila dia melihat Boboiboy sedang berbual mesra bersama Yaya. Lisa menundukkan kepalanya dengan rasa kecewa kerana dia terfikir yang dia sudah terlewat untuk memiliki Boboiboy.

Eddy sedar dengan keadaan Lisa setelah dia tidak melihat senyuman dari muka Lisa. Selama dia berkawan rapat dengan Lisa, dia tidak pernah melihat Lisa menghilangkan senyumannya tanpa sebab.

Eddy berjalan menuju ke arah Lisa dan berbisik ke arahnya...

-"(Berbisik) Lisa, apa kata kalau kita ajak mereka semua pergi jalan-jalan di sekitar Pulau Rintis"- Bisik Eddy kepada Lisa

Lisa merasa itu cadangan yang baik. Kemudian dia pergi ke arah Boboiboy dan yang lain.

-"Korang, jom kita pergi makan angin sekitar Pulau Rintis"- Ajak Lisa

-"Bagus juga idea tu...kau pun dah lama tak datang sini kan"- Kata Gopal

Setelah mereka semua setuju, Lisa pergi meminta kebenaran ibu bapa angkatnya sebelum pergi mengikut Boboiboy dan yang lain. Manakala Boboiboy kembali ke biliknya untuk mengambil topi kegemarannya itu.

Mereka semua pergi bersiar-siar sekitar Bandar Raya Pulau Rintis dan sekitar kawasan luar bandar. Tetapi semasa mereka semua melintasi sebuah hutan simpan di bahagian yang jarang di Pulau Rintis, Boboiboy berasa seperti ada seseorang sedang memanggilnya.

Boboiboy cuba untuk tidak menghiraukan perkara itu...tetapi lama kelamaan sumpahan merah yang masih berada di dalam badan Boboiboy terus menguasai badannya. Mata Boboiboy berubah menjadi warna merah dan kemudian terus berlari memasuki ke dalam hutan tebal itu.

-"Eh, Boboiboy! Mana kau nak pergi tu?"- Kata Yaya setelah dia melihat Boboiboy berlari masuk ke dalam hutan.

Mereka berlima terus mengejar dari belakang Boboiboy. Mereka berlima terhenti apabila mereka melihat Boboiboy berdiri menuju ke arah sebuah Kuil lama yang sudah terbiar. Lisa berlari menuju ke arah Boboiboy untuk cuba menghentikannya daripada terus berjalan.

Setelah Lisa mahu cuba untuk menghentikan Boboiboy, dia melihat mata Boboiboy yang sudah menjadi merah. Lisa terkejut dan tidak menyangkakan yang sumpahan itu masih berada di dalam badan Boboiboy. Dia menggerakkan badan Boboiboy dan sekelip mata, mata merah Boboiboy mula hilang dan Boboiboy sedar semula

Secara tiba-tiba batu hijau yang berada di rantai Eddy bernyala kembali. Dengan segera Eddy memegang rantai itu supaya tidak diketahui oleh orang lain.

Dalam keadaan berbisik Lisa menanya sesuatu kepada Boboiboy

-"Sumpahan tu masih ada dalam badan kau?"- Tanya Lisa kepada Boboiboy

Boboiboy tidak dapat manjawab pertanyaan Lisa, cuma menundukkan kepalanya

-"Eh, Boboiboy...kenapa kau pergi ke sini?"- Tanya Fang

Boboiboy teragak-agak untuk menjawab pertanyaan Fang, dan dengn segera Lisa menukar topik lain untuk menjaga rahsia mereka berdua.

-"Tempat apa ni?"-

Mereka semua melihat sekeliling dan baru sedar yang mereka berada di tempat yang tidak pernah dikunjungi oleh mereka. Boboiboy melihat ada sebuah Kuil dihadapannya dan masuk ke dalam Kuil lama tersebut. Yang lain juga turut mengikut Boboiboy.

Boboiboy melihat sesuatu yang diukir di pintu gerbang kuil itu..

 _-Hanya Kawan-_

 _-Boleh Masuk-_

-"Kau rasa, apa maksudnya?"- Tanya Boboiboy

-"Senang je, kalau kita ni kawan mereka kita boleh masuk..."-Balas Lisa

Di Kuil tersebut diperbuat daripada batu telah lama dan pokok-pokok hampir menutupi Kuil tersebut. Mereka semua mengikut Boboiboy kecuali Eddy pergi ke bahagian lain dalam Kuil itu. Lisa melihat pada dinding tersebut terdapat ukiran logo-logo Elemen dan dia menghilangkan habuk pada logo tersebut untuk mendapat kepastian.

-"Ini, Kuil Elemen"- Kata Lisa kepada Boboiboy

-"Kuil Elemen?"-

-"Ini Kuil para-para penjurus yang lama...Sifu Ryan pernah tujukkan aku kuil elemen ni kat Sabah 6 tahun dulu, tapi tak sangka pula ada kat Pulau Rintis ni."-

Tiba-tiba Boboiboy sekali lagi berasa sesuatu yang mahu menariknya ke suatu tempat. Boboiboy pergi ke tempat tersebut dan melihat satu kotak yang diperbuat dari batu yang besar.

-"Wah, apa bende tu? Ada harta karun ke?"-Kata Gopal

Boboiboy membuka kotak itu dan secara tiba-tiba cahaya warna biru muda terpancar dari kotak itu dengan terang sehingga mereka semua terpaksa menutup mata mereka. Setelah cahaya itu sudah hilang, Boboiboy mengambil benda yang berada di dalam kotak itu.

-"Itu, batu Elemen Angin!"- Kata Lisa dengan perasaan teruja

-"Batu Angin tu apa?"- Tanya Ying

-"Batu Angin ni adalah antara lima batu elemen yang mempunyai kuasa yang sangat luar biasa...kesemua batu ini ada lima iaitu Angin, Api, Tanah, dan Air"-

-"Dan satu lagi?"-

-"Batu yang kelima tidak diketahui oleh sesiapa kerana sudah hilang pada hari pertama batu elemen ini dicipta."-

Boboiboy meletakkan batu itu ke dalam poketnya.

-"Korang, mari sini!"-Eddy memanggil mereka

Mereka semua pergi ke mengikut aah Eddy dan menemuinya di dalam satu bilik besar yang terdapat satu gerbang yang besar diperbuat daripada kristal dan batu.

-"Wah, apa benda ni?"- Tanya Yaya

Setelah Boboiboy mengelurkan semula batu itu dari poketnya, batu itu bernyala kembali.

-"Mungkin, kau patut letakkan batu angin dalam gerbang tu"- Kata Yaya kepada Boboiboy

Boboiboy mengangguk dan pergi ke gerbang itu dengan berhati-hati. Setelah Boboiboy menghalakan batu itu dihadapan gerbang itu, tiada apa-apa pun terjadi kepada gerbang itu.

-"Tak jadi apa-apa pun"- Kata Gopal

Boboiboy berfikir sebentar sebelum teringat tulisan yang diukir di pintu gerbang yang mereka gunakan untuk masuk ke dalam kuil itu.

 _-"Ianya sebuah Teka-Teki..."Hanya Kawan Boleh Masuk"?"-_ _Kata Boboiboy kepada dirinya_

Boboiboy menghalakan batu itu di hadapan gerbang itu dan menyebut...

-"Kawan"-

Secara tiba-tiba gerbang itu bernyala dan menjadi sebuah portal berwarna biru muda.

-"Wah, hebatlah kau Boboiboy"- Kata Ying

-"Dah, tunggu apa lagi...mari kita masuk"- Kata Lisa dengan teruja

-"Tunggu kejap, kita tak tahu lagi benda ni selamat atau tidak"- Kata Boboiboy

Tidak lama kemudian, seorang budak lelaki datang masuk ke dalam bilik itu.

-"Wah-wah...Nampaknya Hero kita dah jumpa portal ni"- Kata lelaki itu

Mereka semua berpaling ke belakang untuk melihat siapa yang bercakap

-"Zaki?!"- Jerit Lisa dan Eddy dengan serentak

-"Zaki? Siapa dia ni"- Tanya Boboiboy

-"Dia ni pembuli nombor satu kat sekolah kitorang..."- Balas Lisa

-"Macam mana kau tahu kitorang kat sini hah?!"- Kata Eddy

-"Aku ikori korang...aku tahu korang nak jumpa Boboiboy ni.."-Balas Zaki

-"Kau kenal aku?"-

-"Heh, siapa yang tak kenal...kau dah bunuh salah seorang orang suruhan tuan aku, jadi aku pula nak selesaikan misi dia"- Kata Zaki dengan kuat -"Lagi pun, aku nak berterima kasih kat kau Boboiboy"-

-"Huh, kenapa?"-

-"Sebab kau dah senangkan misi aku"- Kata Zaki

Dengan tiba-tiba mata Zaki berubah menjadi warna kelabu dan berubah menjadi bentuk asap hitam yang tebal dan menuju ke arah Boboiboy. Boboiboy sempat mengelak tetapi batu Angin itu sudah dirampas oleh Zaki.

-"Hei, Bagi balik!"-

"KERIS PETIR" Boboiboy membaling Keris Petir ke arah Zaki, tetapi dia dapat menepis serangan itu dan melantun ke arah Lisa.

-"Lisa! Hati-hati!"- Jerit Boboiboy

Lisa tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa hanya menutup matanya kerana keris petir itu bergerak ke arahnya dengan laju. Tidak lama kemudian, Lisa berasa pelik kerana serangan itu tidak kena pada badannya. Dia membuka matanya dan melihat satu tumbuhan besar sedang melindungi Lisa. Rupa-rupanya Eddy yang mengeluarkan tumbuhan itu untuk melindungi Lisa

-"Kau..kau ada kuasa?"- Kata Lisa

Eddy hanya tersenyum ke arahnya.

"BOBOIBOY HALILINTAR" Boboiboy bertukar menjadi Halilintar

Halilintar mengejar Zaki dari belakang dan juga menyerangnya dengan bertubi-tubi...tetapi tiada kesan baginya. Tidak lama selepas itu Zaki masuk ke dalam portal itu.

Boboiboy bertukar menjadi biasa semula dan berkumpul dengan rakan-rakannya.

-"Korang semua ok"- Tanya Boboiboy

Mereka semua mengangguk

-"Kenapa korang tak cakap yang dia tu ada kuasa?!"- Tanya Boboiboy

-"Kitorang pun baru tahu yang dia ada kuasa"- Jelas Lisa

-"Dah, kita kena kejar di...mungkin dia ada rancangan jahat"- Kata Fang

-"Betultu...Jom kita kejar dia"- Kata Yaya

Mereka semua berlari memasuki portal itu.

-" Eh, Tunggu dulu!"- Kata Boboiboy dengan risau tetapi tidak diendahkan oleh rakan-rakannya.

Boboiboy berfikir dahulu sebelum mengikut mereka semua.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **Akhirnya siap juga...susah juga nak buat chapter ni, inilah chapter terpanjang yang saya pernah buat...tapi tak apa, permintaan pembaca...harap kamu sukakannya..**

 **Jangan lupa REVIEW dan beri cadangan untuk chapter akan datang..**

 **~Feerdaus~**


	4. A Portal To The Wind

**Hai sekali lagi kepada pemba-pembaca yang masih setia mebaca cerita ini...maaf sebab terlalu lambat Update, saya terlalu sibuk buat masa ni jadi saya mungkin akan lambat Update buat seketika.**

 **Dan saya juga hanya buat sedikit sahaja aksi di dalam chapter akan datang (sebelum Galaxy) kerana kuasa-kuasa Boboiboy sudah berubah...jadi saya terpaksa menukr dan mencari idea baru**

 **Apa-apapun saya dah siapkan chapter terbaru untuk korang semua...jadi selamat membaca, jangan lupa REVIEW dan bagi pendapat korang pasal chapter ini.**

 **~Feerdaus~**

* * *

 **~Sebelum ini dalam Power Of Elements 2~**

 **Tidak lama kemudian, seorang budak lelaki datang masuk ke dalam bilik itu.**

 **-"Wah-wah...Nampaknya Hero kita dah jumpa portal ni"- Kata lelaki itu**

 **Mereka semua berpaling ke belakang untuk melihat siapa yang bercakap**

 **-"Zaki?!"- Jerit Lisa dan Eddy dengan serentak**

 **-"Zaki? Siapa dia ni"- Tanya Boboiboy**

 **-"Dia ni pembuli nombor satu kat sekolah kitorang..."- Balas Lisa**

 **-"Macam mana kau tahu kitorang kat sini hah?!"- Kata Eddy**

 **-"Aku ikori korang...aku tahu korang nak jumpa Boboiboy ni.."-Balas Zaki**

 **-"Kau kenal aku?"-**

 **-"Heh, siapa yang tak kenal...kau dah bunuh salah seorang orang suruhan tuan aku, jadi aku pula nak selesaikan misi dia"- Kata Zaki dengan kuat -"Lagi pun, aku nak berterima kasih kat kau Boboiboy"-**

 **-"Huh, kenapa?"-**

 **-"Sebab kau dah senangkan misi aku"- Kata Zaki**

 **Dengan tiba-tiba mata Zaki berubah menjadi warna kelabu dan berubah menjadi bentuk asap hitam yang tebal dan menuju ke arah Boboiboy. Boboiboy sempat mengelak tetapi batu Angin itu sudah dirampas oleh Zaki, dan kemudian dia masuk ke dalam portal itu.**

* * *

 **~POWER OF ELEMENTS 2~**

 **~Secrets Of The Elemen Kingdom~**

Chapter 4: A Portal To The Wind

Boboiboy dan rakan-rakannya terjatuh dari langit dan mendarat di atas tanah. Boboiboy ialah orang pertama yang bangun.

-"Semua orang ok?"- Tanya Boboiboy

-"Kitorang ok"- Balas Yaya sambil tersenyum

Setelah mereka semua bangun, mereka ternampak suatu kerajaan yang besar di hadapan mereka. Tetapi selepas itu, mereka berasa pelik dengan tanah yang mereka berdiri ketika itu. Rupa-rupanya mereka sekarang berada di atas tanah terapung.

-"Kita...kita kat mana ni!?"-Tanya Gopal dengan perasaan takut

-"Kita macam kat pulau terapung"- Kata Fang

Kemudian Boboiboy dengan berhati-hati melihat apa yang berada di bawah kerajaan terapung itu. Dia melihat ada beberapa rantai besar yang mengukuhkan tanah itu dari gunung-ganang yang berada di bawah kerajaan itu.

-"Fuyoo, tinggi giler"-Kata Boboiboy dengan teruja

-"Dah kita kena cari Zaki cepat"- Kata Lisa

-"Iya Lo, nanti dia buat hal pulak"- Balas Ying

Kemudian mereka bergerak menuju ke pintu gerbang kerajaan itu. Mereka berasa teruja apabila mereka melalui pintu gerbang yang besar kerajaan itu.

Pintu Gerbang itu juga terdapat ukiran logo elemen angin dan juga tulisan di atas gerbang itu.

 _~Kerajaan Angin~_

Boboiboy dan Lisa melihat antara satu sama lain sambil tersenyum menandakan yang mereka sangat teruja.

Tiba-tiba batu pada rantai Eddy bernyala lagi. Dengan pantas Eddy menyembunyikan rantai itu supaya tidak disedari oleh rakan-rakannya. Tetapi Lisa sudah menyedari kejadian itu, dan dia sudah mula risau dengan keadaan Eddy. Boboiboy melihat Lisa seperti dalam keadaan risau.

-"Hei Lisa? Kenapa dengan kau ni?"-Tanya Boboiboy

-"Oh tak ada apa-apa"- Balas Lisa dengan tidak jujur

-"Lisa...kau memang tak pandai menipu"- Kata Boboiboy sambil mengusik Lisa -"Cakaplah, kenapa dengan kau ni? Risau semacam je?"-

Lisa akur dengan pertanyaan Boboiboy dan kemudian mengaku

-"Aku risau pasal Eddy...Dia selalu sembunyikan rantai dia tu, dan rantai dia tu asyik menyala je kebelakangan ni...ada yang tak kena dengan dia"- Lisa mengaku

-" *Sigh* Lisa...aku pun perasan semua tu, ada yang tak kena dengan rantai dia"- Balas Boboiboy -" Lagipun dia ada kuasa yang hebat..dia ada kuasa Tumbuhan, kau pasti kau tak tahu pasal tu?"-

-"Ye, aku tak pernah tahu dia ada kuasa...aku pun tak pernah bagi tahu kat dia yang aku ada kuasa"- Balas Lisa

-"Iye? kau tak pernah nampak jam kuasa dia?"-

-"Dia tak pernah pakai jam sebelum dia ikut aku ke Pulau Rints"-Balas Lisa

-"Itu pelik...tak mungkin dia dapat kuasa Tumbuhan tu tanpa Jam Kuasa"- Kata Boboiboy sambil berfikir -" Kalau dia dapat "Kuasa" tu dari Sfera Kuasa."- Mereka terus berjalan masuk ke dalam kerajaan itu tanpa berkata apa-apa. Dan kemudian Boboiboy menanyakan sesuatu kepada Lisa

-"Oh ya, macam mana kau kenal Eddy? Kau tak pernah cakap pun pasal dia"-Tanya Boboiboy

-"Aku pertama kali jumpa dia semasa hari pertama persekolahan aku kat Kuala Lumpur...Dia dibuli oleh Zaki masa tu, jadi aku tolonglah dia. Dan sejak hari tu, kitorang jadi sahabat baik...Walaupun dia ni pendiam"- Balas Lisa

-"Aku ingat aku kawan baik kau"- Kata Boboiboy buat-buat merajuk

-"Kamu berdua kawan baik aku...tapi kau sahaja kawan terbaik aku"- Balas Lisa dengan perasaan malu

-"Hehe...pandai juga kau ambil hati aku"-Balas Boboiboy sambil bergurau

Kemudian mereka berdua ketawa dengan gembira.

Eddy yang berjalan di belakang mereka berdua hanya senyap sahaja sambil melihat mereka berdua dengan perasaan cemburu

Setelah mereka masuk ke dalam kerajaan itu...semua penduduk di dalam kerajaan itu memandang Lisa, Boboiboy dan Eddy dengan perasaan risau.

-"Kenapa diorang korang lain semacam je?"- Tanya Ying

-"Entahlah, aku pun tak tahu"- Balas Boboiboy

Tidak lama kemudian penduduk di situ menuju ke hadapan sebuah Istana yang sangat besar. Seperti ada sebuah perhimpunan untuk kerajaan itu. Untuk mengetahui lebih lanjut, Boboiboy dan rakan-rakannya turut pergi ke perhimpunan itu, mereka juga turut mencari Zaki sekiranya dia berada di situ juga. Tidak lama kemudian Yaya menyedari yang ada seseorang yang sedang dijaga rapi menuju keluar dari istana.

-"Siapa tu?"-Tanya Yaya setelah dia melihat seorang yang dijaga rapi

Mereka semua turut ingin mengetahui siapa yang sedang dijaga oleh pengawal itu.

Tidak lama kemudian seorang pengawal datang tidak jauh dari rakyat kerajaan itu dan berkata..

-"Dipersilakan Ratu Kerajaan Angin...Puteri Kasturi"- Laungan Seorang pengawal kepada rakyat kerajaan itu

Rakyat kerajaan itu semua menepuk tangan mereka setelah mereka melihat Puteri Kasturi berada di hadapan mereka. Boboiboy dan yang lain juga teruja dan terkejut apabila mereka melihat yang Puteri Kasturi seperti terlalu muda untuk menjadi ratu, umurnya kira-kira 19 tahun

Puteri Kasturi kemudian melihat terlihat Boboiboy dan rakan-rakannya.

-"Nampaknya kita ada tetamu di sini"- Kata Puteri Kasturi

Ini tidak menghairankan kerana nampak jelas sekali pakaian mereka sangat berbeza daripada pakaian mereka. Mereka semua dijemput masuk ke istana dengan dilayan seperti raja di alam istana itu.

Puteri Kasturi membawa mereka untuk meneroka di dalam istana itu.

-"Saya kenal kamu...kamu ni...Nur Alicia kan"- Kata Puteri Kasturi kepada Lisa

-"Em...ye...tapi boleh panggil sahaja Lisa"- Balas Lisa sambil membongkokkan sedikit badannya -"Tapi macam mana puteri boleh kenal saya?"-

-"Sifu kamu banyak ceritakan pasal kamu sebelum ini"- Kata Puteri Kasturi

-"Sifu?...Sifu Ryan?"- Kata Lisa dengan masih keliru

-"Ye, dia pernah datang ke sini sekali sekala"- Balas Puteri Kasturi -"Oh ye, mana dia ?"-

Boboiboy dan Lisa memandang satu sama lain sebelum memandang Puteri itu semula dengan rasa teragak-agak.

-"Dia...dia dah meninggal"- Kata Boboiboy

Puteri Kasturi berasa terkejut dengan kata-kata Boboiboy, dan menganggapnya sebagai gurauan.

-"Apa?! Tak mungkin...kamu berguraukan? kan?"- Kata Puteri Kasturi

-"Betul Puteri...dia dah tiada"- Kata Lisa. Itu menyebabkan Puteri itu berasa kecewa dan sedih -"Dia dibunuh oleh salah seorang anak muridnya"-

-"Tak apalah, benda sudah jadi"- Balas Puteri Kasturi dengan perasaan akur

-"Macam mana Puteri boleh kenal Sifu Ryan"- Tanya Boboiboy

Puteri Kasturi tertarik dengan pertanyaan Boboiboy, kemudian Puteri Kasturi membawa mereka ke satu koridor yang penuh dengan gambar-gambar.

-"Wah banyaknye gambar kat sini"- Kata Gopal dengan teruja

-"Sebenarnya Sifu Ryan datang ke sini setiap 5 tahun, untuk membantu ayandanda saya mambangunkan kerajaan ini dan kerajaan lain-" Kata Puteri Kasturi sambil menujukkan gambar-gambar Sifu Ryan.

-"Kerajaan lain? Ada kerajaan lain dekat sini?"- Tanya Eddy

Puteri Kasturi tersenyum dan kemudian membawa mereka ke suatu tempat yang mempunyai peta yang besar. Mereka semua teruja melihat peta itu.

-"Ini ialah peta Kerajaan Elemen yang dibina pada beratus-ratus tahun dahulu oleh moyang aku...Sultan Ismail."- Kata Puteri Kasturi -"Semua bandar-bandar utama kerajaan ini ialah ANGIN, TANAH, API, AIR dan TUMBUHAN...tetapi ada suatu ketika, seorang ahli sihir yang mengamalkan ilmu elemen yang diharamkan di kerajaan ini datang dan memecah belahkan kerajaan ini, sehingga setiap bandar kerajaan ini membina kerajaan mereka sendiri termasuk Kerajaan Angin ini sendiri"- Kata Puteri Kasturi

-"Boleh saya nak tahu pasal Batu Elemen?"- Tanya Eddy

-"Oh korang tahu pasal batu tu?...Batu Elemen tu ialah 5 batu elemen yang amat berkuasa di Kerajaan Elemen dan dijadikan sebagai tanda persahabatan setiap bandar-bandar dikerajaan ini...tetapi salah satu daripada batu itu telah hilang dan menyebabkan perpecahan yang berlaku di kerajaan ini."-

Kemudian Eddy memegang rantainya dengan perasaan sedih.

-"Sejak Sifu Ryan datang kami berasa selamat kerana membantu mengawal huru-hara itu...Kami juga membahagi Batu Angin kepada 2 bahagian dan memberi Sifu Ryan bahagian yang kedua itu, supaya dia dapat datang ke sini dengan mudah."- Penjelasan Puteri Kasturi

-"Ini memang terbaik...kenapa Sifu Ryan tak pernah beritahu semua ni dulu"- Kata Lisa kepada Boboiboy

Boboiboy tidak berkata apa-apa, hanya melihat sebuah gambar yang tergantung di dalam bilik itu.

-"Oh ini ialah gambaran rupa ahli sihir tu...kami tak pasti seratus peratus sama...tapi inilah gambar rupa yang hampir serupa dengan dia"- Kata Puteri Kasturi sambil menunjukkan gambar yang Boboiboy lihat itu.

Boboiboy melihat gambar itu dengan penuh ketakutan...dia berasa takut untuk melihat rupa ahli sihir itu tetapi dia cuba untuk mengingati mimpinya yang selalu keluar semasa dia tidur.

 **Flashback (Mimpi Boboiboy)**

 _Boboiboy berada di tempat yang gelap dan kemudiannya dia melihat seorang lelaki yang memakai jubah hitam dan memakai hood dihadapannya_

 _-"Siapa kau?!"- Jerit Boboiboy_

 _-"Kau tak perlu tahu siapa aku...aku cuma perlukan kau"- Balas lelaki itu sambil berjalan ke arah Boboiboy_

 _-"Aku bagi amaran"- Kata Boboiboy_

 _Boboiboy mahu menyerang lelaki itu tapi dengan pantas mata lelaki itu berubah menjadi warna merah dan kemudian Boboiboy tidak boleh bergerak._

 _-"Tak...tak mungkin"- Kata Boboiboy_

 _-"Kau sama seperti aku Boboiboy...kuasa aku ada dalam badan kau"- Kata lelaki itu_

 _Kemudian lelaki itu menggunakan kuasa merah itu untuk menggenggam badan Boboiboy dengan kuat tanpa menyentuh Boboiboy._

 _Boboiboy tidak mampu menahan kesakitan dan mahu melepaskan diri tetapi tidak mampu._

 **End Flashback**

-"Boboiboy!"- Kata Yaya sambil menggerakkan badan Boboiboy untuk menyedarkan Boboiboy daripada lamunannya. -" Kau ok ke?"- Tanya Yaya dengan risau

-"Aku ok"- Balas Boboiboy sambil tersenyum ke arah Yaya

Dia tidak mahu memberitahu mimpi itu kepada sesiapa kerana tidak mahu menyusahkan orang lain. Tetapi Lisa sahaja yang menyedari yang Boboiboy seperti mengenali ahli sihir itu.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **Hai semua selesai juga chapter ni...aku berminggu-minggu nak siapkan chapter ini, saya nak buat yang terbaik untuk musim ke dua ini...**

 **Jadi apa pendapat korang...Sumpahan Kuasa Merah Boboiboy itu ada kena mengena dengan Ahli Sihir itu? Apakah yang sebenarnya Eddy sembunyikan dari rakan-rakannya? Dan dimana sebenarnya Batu Elemen yang kelima itu? Wah, banyaknya persoalan di dalam cerita ini. Harap korang sukakannya**

 **Jangan lupa REVIEW dan begi cadangan untuk chapter ini...Jumpa lagi di Chapter akan datang ;)**

 **~Feerdaus~**


	5. Another Part

**Hai semua, terima kasih kerana masih setia membaca cerita ini. Says ada buat Chapter terbaru untuk korang, dan harap korang sukakannya.**

 **Maaf kalau ada terbuat/tersalah tulis...saya masih baru di sini (baru 2 tahun hehehe)**

 **Jangan lupa REVIEW tau...selamat membaca**

 **~feerdaus~**

* * *

 **~Sebelum Ini dalam Power Of Elements 2~  
**

 **-"Aku risau pasal Eddy...Dia selalu sembunyikan rantai dia tu, dan rantai dia tu asyik menyala je kebelakangan ni...ada yang tak kena dengan dia"- Lisa mengaku**

 **-" *Sigh* Lisa...aku pun perasan semua tu, ada yang tak kena dengan rantai dia"- Balas Boboiboy -" Lagipun dia ada kuasa yang hebat..dia ada kuasa Tumbuhan, kau pasti kau tak tahu pasal tu?"-**

 **-"Ye, aku tak pernah tahu dia ada kuasa...aku pun tak pernah bagi tahu kat dia yang aku ada kuasa"- Balas Lisa**

 **-"Iye? kau tak pernah nampak jam kuasa dia?"-**

 **-"Dia tak pernah pakai jam sebelum dia ikut aku ke Pulau Rints"-Balas Lisa**

 **-"Itu pelik...tak mungkin dia dapat kuasa Tumbuhan tu tanpa Jam Kuasa"- Kata Boboiboy sambil berfikir -" Kalau dia dapat "Kuasa" tu dari Sfera Kuasa"-**

 **...**

 **-"Ini ialah peta Kerajaan Elemen yang dibina pada beratus-ratus tahun dahulu oleh moyang aku...Sultan Ismail."- Kata Puteri Kasturi -"Semua bandar-bandar utama kerajaan ini ialah ANGIN, TANAH, API, AIR dan TUMBUHAN...tetapi ada suatu ketika, seorang ahli sihir yang mengamalkan ilmu elemen yang diharamkan di kerajaan ini datang dan memecah belahkan kerajaan ini, sehingga setiap bandar kerajaan ini membina kerajaan mereka sendiri termasuk Kerajaan Angin ini sendiri"- Kata Puteri Kasturi**

 **-"Boleh saya nak tahu pasal Batu Elemen?"- Tanya Eddy**

 **-"Oh korang tahu pasal batu tu?...Batu Elemen tu ialah 5 batu elemen yang amat berkuasa di Kerajaan Elemen dan dijadikan sebagai tanda persahabatan setiap bandar-bandar dikerajaan ini...tetapi salah satu daripada batu itu telah hilang dan menyebabkan perpecahan yang berlaku di kerajaan ini."-**

 **Kemudian Eddy memegang rantainya dengan perasaan sedih.**

* * *

 **~POWER OF ELEMENTS 2~**

 **-Secrets Of The Elements Kingdom-**

 **Chapter 5:** **Another Part**

"Boboiboy!" Kata Yaya sambil menggerakkan badan Boboiboy untuk menyedarkan Boboiboy daripada lamunannya. " Kau ok ke?" Tanya Yaya dengan risau. Boboiboy memandang Yaya sambil tersenyum ke arahnya dan menjawab "Aku tak apa-apa". Kemudian mereka semua meneruskan untuk meneroka istana itu. Lisa berasa risau dengan Boboiboy, kerana sudah banyak benda dia merahsiakan sesuatu daripada mereka.

Lisa pergi ke arah Boboiboy dan berbisik kepadanya "Kau pasti kau ok?" Boboiboy melihat Lisa yang berada di sebelahnya sambil memberikan senyuman palsu ke arahnya. "Ye, aku ok...cuma, aku risau apa Zaki akan buat dengan batu tu" Boboiboy tipu. Lisa menaikan keningnya sambil menyilangkan tangannya menandakan yang dia tidak percaya kata-kata Boboiboy. "Boboiboy...kau memang tak pandai menipu" Balas Lisa dan juga mengambil ayat Boboiboy yang pernah dikatakannya dahulu.

Boboiboy akur dengan kata-kata Lisa dan berkata. "Aku tak boleh cakap sekarang...aku tak nak sesiapa pun tahu pasal ni"

Lisa tidak terkejut dengan kata-kata Boboiboy. Dia sudah menyangka Boboiboy akan berkata bergitu. "Ok lah...cakap malam ni" Balas Lisa sambil memegang bahu Boboiboy. Kemudian Lisa pergi semula ke arah Eddy, manakala Boboiboy pulak pergi ke arah Gopal. Setelah mereka sudah meneroka seluruh istana, Puteri Kasturi membawa mereka ke bilik mereka. Setiap orang mendapat satu bilik.

 **12:00 A.M**

Boboiboy pergi ke sebuah balkoni dimana tempat yang Lisa cakapkan. Kelihatan Lisa sudah menunggu lebih awal daripada Boboiboy. "Jadi...apa sebenanya yang dah berlaku kat kau?" Kata Lisa dengan nada perlahan kerana tidak mahu mengejutkan orang lain yang sedang tidur. Boboiboy menarik nafasnya sebelum dia menjawab. "Ok, sebenarnya aku macam kenal Ahli Sihir tu" Balas Boboiboy. Lisa terkejut dengan kata-kata Boboiboy dan membalasnya. "Apa?! macam mana?."

"Dia selalu muncul dalam mimpi saya, setiap malam"

"Kau serius?" Tanya Lisa yang masih tidak mempercayai kata-kata Boboiboy. Boboiboy mengangguk kepalanya menandakan yang dia memang serius. Kemudiannya baru Lisa teringat tentang sumpahan yang masih berada di dalam badan Boboiboy. "Boboiboy...cakap, Sumpahan tu masih ada dalam badan kau?" Tanya Lisa. Boboiboy dengan teragak-agak berkata perkara yang sebenar kepada Lisa.

Lisa berasa risau dengan Boboiboy kerana dia tidak mahu Boboiboy berubah menjadi jahat kembali. Lisa memegang kedua-dua tangan Boboiboy dan berkata, "Boboiboy, aku..." Lisa mahu menghabiskan kata-katanya tetapi mereka mendengar seseorang berada di belakang mereka. "Apa korang buat kat sini, malam-malam buta ni". Rupa-rupaya dia ialah Eddy berada di belakang mereka. Tempat di sekitar empat itu diterangi dengan cahaya hijau yang berasal dari rantai batu Eddy yang sedang bernyala.

Dengan perasaan terkejut Lisa melepaskan tangan Boboiboy dan menoleh ke arah Eddy. "Oh, Eddy...kitorang...emm..." Lisa tidak teragak-agak mahu menjawab persoalan Eddy. "Kitorang nak bincang macam mana nak jejak Zaki" Kata Boboiboy cuba untuk menipu Eddy. "Kau pulak?" Tanya Boboiboy. "Aku nak ambil angin sikit. lagipun aku tak mengantuk lagi buat masa ni" Balas Eddy. Tidak lama selepas itu Boboiboy terdiam seketika apabila dia merasa sesuatu sedang memanggilnya. "Boboiboy?...kau ok ke?"Tanya Lisa dengan perasaan risau. Boboiboy tidak membalas pertanyaan Lisa dan ini membuat dia Lisa lebih risau. Secara tiba-tiba, mata Boboiboy berubah menjadi warna merah dan terus berlari dari tempat itu.

Lisa dan Eddy mengejarnya dan pada ketika itu mereka sudah berada di dalam bilik simpanan istana. "Boboiboy...kau ok ke?" Kata Eddy sambil memegang bahu Boboiboy. Tetapi secara tiba-tiba, Boboiboy menepis tangan Eddy dan kemudiannya mencekiknya. Boboiboy mencekik Eddy dengan kuat sehingga Eddy sukar untuk bernafas. "Boboiboy!...lepaskan dia!" Jerit Lisa sambil menolaknya. Setelah Lisa menyedari yang mata Boboiboy berubah menjadi warna merah, baru dia memahami bahawa dia bukan Boboiboy yang sebenar. Tidak lama kemudian Boboiboy melepaskan Eddy dan pergi ke satu tempat yang bercahaya berwarna biru muda tidak jauh di hadapan mereka.

Rupa-rupanya itu ialah tempat simpanan bahagian kedua Batu Elemen Angin. Eddy dan Lisa berlari ke arah Boboiboy untuk menghalangnya untuk mencurinya. "Boboiboy!...berhenti!" Jerit Eddy sambil mengikatnya menggunakan kuasa tumbuhannya. "Lepaskan aku!" Jerit Boboiboy. Secara tiba-tiba, Boboiboy mahu menyerang mereka berdua.

"KUASA ELEMENTAL...BOBOIBOY API" Boboiboy berubah menjadi Boboiboy Api

Setelah Boboiboy bertukar menjadi Api, tumbuhan yang mengikatnya terbakar serta merta. Eddy terkejut dengan perkara itu, dan kemudian dia mahu menyerang Api, tetapi dia yang menyerang Eddy dahulu. Eddy terpelanting ke belakang tetapi disambut oleh Lisa. "Kau jangan masuk campur urusan aku" Kata Api. Semasa Api mahu mengambil batu itu, beberapa pengawal istana datang ke dalam bilik itu dan kemudian pengawal-pwngawal itumengikat Api menggunakan "kuasa angin" mereka.

Setelah Api sudah ditangkap, Puteri Kasturi masuk ke dalam bilik itu untuk mengetahui apa yang sedang berlaku. Gopal, Fang, Ying dan Yaya juga turut datang ke situ. Puteri Kasturi melihat Api seperti dia sudah menjangka perkara itu akan terjadi. "Apa puteri tengah buat ni? Lepaskan Boboiboy" Kata Yaya kepada Puteri Kasturi. "Dia cuba mencuri Batu yang paling berkuasa di kerajaan ini, dan kamu masih mempertahankan dia?" Balas Puteri Kasturi. "Itu bukan dirinya yang sebenar!" Jerit Lisa membuatkan kesemua orang tertumpu ke arahnya. "Dia seperti dirasuk...aku tak kenal dia seperti ni" Jelas Lisa. Tetapi penjelasan Lisa tidak diterima oleh Puteri Kasturi dan tidak lama selepas itu, datang seorang lelaki masuk ke dalam bilik itu. Puteri Kasturi orang pertama yang menyedari perkara itu.

"Oh dan terima kasih sebab beritahu kakak tentang perkara ini lebih awal, Zaki" Rupa-rupanya lelaki itu ialah Zaki, dan dia ialah adik kepada Puteri Kasturi. Ying, Yaya, Gopal, Fang, Eddy dan Lisa berasa terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Puteri Kasturi itu, lebih-lebih lagi Eddy dan Lisa. "Zaki?!" Kata Fang dengan terkejut. "Dia adik kau?!" Sambung Gopal. "Oh rupa-rupanya korang pernah berjumpa?" Kata Puteri Kasturi dengan teruja

"Apa sebenarnya yang berlaku ni?" Tanya Lisa

 **~Flashback~**

Semasa Zaki memasuki portal itu, dan berada di Kerajaan Angin. Dia menyedari yang Boboiboy dan rakan-rakannya akan mencarinya, jadi dia memerlukan seseorang yang boleh melindunginya. Puteri Kasturi.

Sebenarnya Zaki telah melarikan diri daripada Kerajaan Angin selepas kejadian perpecahan antara Kerajaan Elemen. Dia ke Bumi untuk mengkaji lebih lanjut tentang kehidupan manusia supaya mengetahui kelemahan manusia menggunakan Kuasa Elemen Kegelapan, sama seperti Kai...cuma Zaki lebih teratur menggunakan strategi yang lebih sesuai.

Sambung pada cerita...Setelah sekian lama Zaki menghilangkan diri, Puteri Kasturi menyambutnya dengan baik dan memberinya layanan istimewa kepada adiknya itu. Dan pada masa itulah Zaki menceritakan perkara yang berlaku, tetapi semuanya hanya rekaan. Dia memberitahu Puteri Kasturi bahawa Boboiboy dan rakan-rakannya cuba mencuri kedua-dua bahagian Batu Elemen untuk memusnahkan Kerajaan Angin. Kesemua cerita itu dipercayai oleh Puteri Kasturi.

 **~End Flashback~**

"Tangkap mereka semua!" Arah Puteri Kasturi kepada Pengawal-pengawalnya. Mereka semua ditangkap dan akan dibawa ke penjara bawah tanah. "Apa yang dia cakap pasal kitorang tu tak benar!" Jerit Ying. "Ye, sebenarnya dia yang cuba mencuri batu tu" Sambung Lisa. Tetapi semuanya sia-sia, Puteri Kasturi tidak mempercayainya dan mengarahkan pengawalnya membawa mereka ke dalam penjara bawah tanah.

Semasa Lisa dan yang lain melimpasi Zaki di sebelah mereka, Zaki berbisik kepada mereka semua, "Terima Kasih sebab tunjukkan aku dimana batu tu" Bisik Zaki. Lisa berasa tidak puas hati dengan kejadian itu, dan kemudian menggunakan kuasanya untuk melepaskan diri daripada pengawal-pengawal itu.

"PUSARAN ANGIN" Lisa menggunakan kuasa Anginnya untuk melepaskan dirinya dan rakan-rakannya. Tetapi ketika Boboiboy Api sudah terlepas, dia hanya mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada mereka semua dan melarikan diri daripada istana itu tanpa membantu rakan-rakannya. "Boboiboy, masih lagi dikawal oleh sumpahan tu" Kata Lisa, tetapi rakan-rakannya yang lain kecuali Eddy berasa terkejut dengan kata-kata Lisa. "Apa maksud kau dia dikawal oleh sumpahan?" Tanya Yaya dengan perasaan risau. Lisa berasa teragak-agak untuk membalasnya. Tidak lama selepas itu, pengawal-pengawal istana telah memerangkap mereka semua dengan menggunakan kuasa angin mereka, tetapi Lisa dapat melarikan diri.

Lisa cuba membantu mereka tetapi Yaya menyuruh Lisa untuk mencari Boboiboy. "Kau kena cari Boboiboy Lisa" Kata Yaya kepada Lisa. "Tapi korang?..." Balas Lisa kerana tidak sanggup untuk meninggalkan mereka semua. "Pergi cari Boboiboy, kitorang tak akan apa-apa" Sambung Fang, dan turut kepercayaan diberikan kepada Lisa oleh rakan-rakannya yang lain untuk mencari Boboiboy. Lisa cuba untuk mengambil resiko tetapi pengawal istana semakin ramai mengepung mereka. Lisa menutupkan matanya seketika sebelum membalas."Aku akan datang balik untuk selamatkan korang" Kata Lisa sebelum dia berlari keluar dari istana itu dan menggunakan kuasa Anginnya untuk terbang dan mengejar Boboiboy Api yang tidak berapa jauh darinya.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **Itu sahaja buat masa ini...saya tahu chapter ni pendek, tapi saya saya akan berusaha membuatkan chapter seterusnya lebih panjang...dan sekali lagi kerana lambat Update. Saya memerlukan banyak idea dan berusaha untuk memperbaiki cerita saya.**

 **Jangan lupa REVIEW dan Beri Cadangan yang untuk chapter ini okay..**

 **~Feerdaus~**


	6. Evil Boboiboy?

**Hai, hai, hai pembaca sekalian. Terima kasih kerana masih bersama dengan saya. Tapi saya berharap sangat kepada pembaca, untuk REVIEW. Tapi kenalah tulis nama kamu (Bagi yang tak ada account) supaya saya senang untuk membalasnya di Chapter akan datang. Okay, balik kepada cerita...saya sudah buat Chapter terbaru untuk korang, harap korang semua sukakannya. Dan terima kasih kerana memberikan idea yang baik untuk saya menyambung chapter akan datang. (Akan bersambung di bawah chapter)**

 **~feerdaus~**

* * *

 **-Balasan REVIEW Daripada AUTHOR-**

 **Etnia ice:** Wah! saya tak terfikirpun tentang tu...terima kasih kerana berikan saya idea yang cukup baik untuk sambung cerita ini

* * *

 **~Sebelum Ini Dalam POWER OF ELEMENTS 2~**

Boboiboy pergi ke sebuah balkoni dimana tempat yang Lisa cakapkan. Kelihatan Lisa sudah menunggu lebih awal daripada Boboiboy. "Jadi...apa sebenanya yang dah berlaku kat kau?" Kata Lisa dengan nada perlahan kerana tidak mahu mengejutkan orang lain yang sedang tidur. Boboiboy menarik nafasnya sebelum dia menjawab. "Ok, sebenarnya aku macam kenal Ahli Sihir tu" Balas Boboiboy. Lisa terkejut dengan kata-kata Boboiboy dan membalasnya. "Apa?! macam mana?."

"Dia selalu muncul dalam mimpi saya, setiap malam"

"Kau serius?" Tanya Lisa yang masih tidak mempercayai kata-kata Boboiboy. Boboiboy mengangguk kepalanya menandakan yang dia memang serius. Kemudiannya baru Lisa teringat tentang sumpahan yang masih berada di dalam badan Boboiboy. "Boboiboy...cakap, Sumpahan tu masih ada dalam badan kau?" Tanya Lisa. Boboiboy dengan teragak-agak berkata perkara yang sebenar kepada Lisa.

 **...**

"KUASA ELEMENTAL...BOBOIBOY API" Boboiboy berubah menjadi Boboiboy Api

Setelah Boboiboy bertukar menjadi Api, tumbuhan yang mengikatnya terbakar serta merta. Eddy terkejut dengan perkara itu, dan kemudian dia mahu menyerang Api, tetapi dia yang menyerang Eddy dahulu. Eddy terpelanting ke belakang tetapi disambut oleh Lisa. "Kau jangan masuk campur urusan aku" Kata Api. Semasa Api mahu mengambil batu itu, beberapa pengawal istana datang ke dalam bilik itu dan kemudian pengawal-pwngawal itumengikat Api menggunakan "kuasa angin" mereka.

Setelah Api sudah ditangkap, Puteri Kasturi masuk ke dalam bilik itu untuk mengetahui apa yang sedang berlaku. Gopal, Fang, Ying dan Yaya juga turut datang ke situ. Puteri Kasturi melihat Api seperti dia sudah menjangka perkara itu akan terjadi. "Apa puteri tengah buat ni? Lepaskan Boboiboy" Kata Yaya kepada Puteri Kasturi. "Dia cuba mencuri Batu yang paling berkuasa di kerajaan ini, dan kamu masih mempertahankan dia?" Balas Puteri Kasturi. "Itu bukan dirinya yang sebenar!" Jerit Lisa membuatkan kesemua orang tertumpu ke arahnya. "Dia seperti dirasuk...aku tak kenal dia seperti ni" Jelas Lisa. Tetapi penjelasan Lisa tidak diterima oleh Puteri Kasturi dan tidak lama selepas itu, datang seorang lelaki masuk ke dalam bilik itu. Puteri Kasturi orang pertama yang menyedari perkara itu.

 **...**

Tetapi ketika Boboiboy Api sudah terlepas, dia hanya mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada mereka semua dan melarikan diri daripada istana itu tanpa membantu rakan-rakannya. "Pergi cari Boboiboy, kitorang tak akan apa-apa" Sambung Fang, dan turut kepercayaan diberikan kepada Lisa oleh rakan-rakannya yang lain untuk mencari Boboiboy. "Aku akan datang balik untuk selamatkan korang...Aku janji!" Kata Lisa sebelum dia berlari keluar dari istana itu dan menggunakan kuasa Anginnya untuk terbang dan mengejar Boboiboy Api yang tidak berapa jauh darinya.

* * *

 **-POWER OF ELEMENTS 2-**

 **-Secrets Of The Element Kingdom-**

 **Chapter 6:** **Evil Boboiboy?**

Lisa meneruskan terbang untuk mengejar Boboiboy Api yang masih lagi dikuasai oleh Sumpahan Merah yang masih lagi dalam badannya. Lisa mengejarnya dengan menggunakan sepenuh tenaganya tanpa menyedari bahawa mereka sudah tidak lagi berada di tanah terapung itu iaitu Kerajaan Angin berada. Mereka sudah tidak lagi di bawah pengaruh Kerajaan Angin.

Tidak lama selepas itu, Lisa melihat Boboiboy Api turun ke tanah yang dikelilingi hutan yang tebal. Dia juga turut mengikutnya tetapi semasa Lisa sudah mendarat. Dia melihat Api sudah bertukar menjadi Boboiboy biasa semula dan hanya berdiri memandang Lisa sambil menyilangkan tangannya. Kemudian Boboiboy datang mendekati Lisa. "Kau tak akan dapat lari dari aku" kata Lisa. Boboiboy yang matanya masih berwarna merah menjawabnya sambil berjalan mengelilingi Lisa. "Itu yang aku nak tahu...Apasal kau ikut aku?" Tanya Boboiboy kepada Lisa."Aku tak nak kecewakan kawan-kawan aku, yang berharap aku dapat **kembalikan** Boboiboy' semula" Balas Lisa

"Tunggu kejap...aku rasa, aku pernah jumpa kau sebelum ni..." Kata Boboiboy.

 **~Flashback~ (dari musim 1)**

-"Boboiboy! Bangun Boboiboy!"-Kata Lisa dengan rasa risau

Tidak ada balasan daripada Boboiboy. Tidak lama selepas itu Boboiboy telah tersedar dari pengsan, dan dia bukan seperti sebelum ini. Mata Boboiboy berubah menjadi merah dan dia seperti sedang dikawal. Setelah Boboiboy sedar sepenuhnya Kai melepaskannya.

-"Sedia untuk menerima arahan Tuan Kai"-Kata Boboiboy

-"Apa kau dah buat dengan dia?"-Tanya Lisa

-"Aku dah bosan duduk lama kat sini...aku rasa biar dia sendiri bunuh kau"-Balas Kai

-"Kau rasuk fikiran dia!"-

-"Heh...Boboiboy, bunuh dia"-Kata Kai kepada

-"Baik Tuan"-Balas Boboiboy

Kai berjalan dan kemudian menggunakan kuasa Sifu Ryan iaitu Kuasa Telepotasi Kilat dan terus menuju ke Pulau Rintis. Setelah Kai hilang dari Pusat Latihan itu...Jurus Darah telahpun hilang dari Lisa.

-"Boboiboy! Ingat siapa diri kau Boboiboy!"-Jerit Lisa

-"Senyaplah kau!"-

"BOBOIBOY BLAZE!"Boboiboy bertukar menjadi Boboiboy Blaze.

 **~End Flashback~**

"Heh..Kau rupanya, Lisa" Kata Boboiboy. "Kau dah banyak berubah sekarang...sampai aku tak cam kau" Sambung Boboiboy. Lisa tidak mahu membuang masa...dia perlu selamatkan kawan-kawannya yang lain. "Dah, tak payah nak buang masa...Aku nak kau keluar dari badan Boboiboy" Arah Lisa kepada Boboiboy. Tetapi Boboiboy tidak mendengar arahannya. "Aku tak akan keluar dari badan _teman lelaki_ kau ni, selagi aku tak selesaikan misi aku!" Balas Boboiboy dengan nada yang kuat.

"Boboiboy bukan tem**..." Lisa berhenti seketika dan menundukkan mukanya kerana malu. "Maksud aku...Misi apa lagi yang kau nak buat?! Tuan kau dah mati!" Balas Lisa. "Kau ingat Kai tu je ke, tuan aku?!" Kata Boboiboy sambil menolak Lisa sedikit kebelakang. "Apa maksud kau...Kai tu bukan tuan kau sahaja?" Tanya Lisa. Tetapi sebelum Boboiboy membalas pertanyaan Lisa, dia menyedari ada sesuatu yang besar berada di belakang Lisa.

 **-Kembali ke istana Kerajaan Angin-**

"Hey! lepaskan kitorang!" Jerit Yaya semasa mereka semua dalam perjalanan ke penjara. Tetapi kesemua pengawal-pengawal itu tidak melayan kesemua kata-kata Yaya dan memasukkan mereka ke dalam penjara yang tidak berapa besar...tapi muat untuk mereka berlima. "Kamu akan tidur kat sini sampai Boboiboy ditemukan." Kata Puteri Kasturi kepada mereka semua. "Kau memang tak guna!...kitorang tak salah apa-apa pun!" Jerit Ying.

"Jagalah kau!...SERANGAN BAYANG" Fang cuba untuk menghancurkan pintu penjara itu tetapi tiada apa-apa kuasa terpancar darinya. "Apa? apa yang berlaku?" Tanya Eddy dengan rasa keliru. "Oh ya, saya lupa nak bagitahu korang yang Penjara itu boleh menyakaktifkan kuasa kamu semua" Terang Puteri Kasturi kepada mereka semua. Mereka semua terkejut yang penjara itu boleh mematikan jam kuasa mereka dengan mudah. Kemudian Puteri Kasturi dan beberapa Pengawal di situ meninggalkan penjara itu.

Yaya duduk sambil menyandarkan badannya di dinidng penjara itu. "Saya harap kau ada kat sini Boboiboy..." Kata Yaya dengan perasaan sedih.

* * *

Setelah mereka Puteri Kasturi meninggalkan penjara itu... dia duduk di Kerusi Dirajanya dan mula mengarahkan pengawal-pengawalnya. "Pergi cari Boboiboy dan Lisa sampai dapat...dan aku nak mereka hidup-hidup!" Arah Puteri Kasturi kepada pengawal-pengawalnya. Kemudiannya Pengawal-pengawal Istana meninggalkan Kerajaan Angin untuk mencari Boboiboy dan Lisa. "Macam mana dengan aku?" Tanya Zaki sambil menyilangkan tangannya. "Aku nak kau pergi ikut pengawal-pengawal tu...arah meraka apa yang patut" Balas Puteri Kasturi. Dengan bangganya Zaki meninggalkan kakaknya dan mengikut pengawal-pengawal itu dengan senyuman kejam, seperti dia mempunyai rancangan yang tersendiri.

 **-Kembali ke Boboiboy dan Lisa-**

"Hati-hati Lisa!" Jerit Boboiboy sambil menolaknya ke tepi bersamanya setelah ada benda yang besar cuba untuk menyerangnya. "Apa benda tu?" Tanya Lisa dengan rasa cemas apabila dia melihat sebuah raksasa yang besar cuba untuk menyerang mereka. "Kau ingat aku tahu?!" Balas Boboiboy dengan pantas. Mereka berdua berdiri semula dan mereka mempunyai dua pilihan..."Kita kena larikan diri!" Kata Lisa sambil cuba untuk menarik tangan Boboiboy...tetapi Boboiboy menarik tangannya semula. "Lari?...inilah peluang kita untuk kalahkan raksasa yang besar!" Kata Boboiboy dengan rasa teruja.

"KUASA ELEMENTAL...BOBOIBOY TANAH" Boboiboy berubah menjadi Boboiboy Tanah

"Boboiboy Tunggu!" Lisa cuba untuk menghalang Boboiboy untuk menyerangnya tetapi dia sudah pun pergi menyerang raksasa itu.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **Itulah penghabisan untuk Chapter ke-6. Harap korang sukakannya...maaf kerana pendek. Saya ada peperiksaan besar untuk tahun ni...jadi saya "Mungkin" akan lambat Update.**

 **Sambungan ucapan Dari AUTHOR di permulaan Chapter**

 **Dan kepada yang ingin memberikan idea untuk Chapter Seterusnya...Kamu semua boleh cadangkannya di REVIEW atapun boleh berikan message di "PM" PRIVATE MESSAGING. ****Saya perlukan sokongan kamu semua untuk meneruskan cerita ini...**

 **Ok, itu sahaja dari saya buat masa ni...Jumpa di Chapter Seterusnya! :D**

 **Jangan Lupa REVIEW dan beri cadangan untuk Chapter ini...**

 **~feerdaus~**


	7. The Dark Side

**Hai semua!...Ya..Saya dah kembali untuk chapter terbaru untuk cerita ini...Ingat saya sudah hentikan cerita ini? Saya tidak akan berhenti menulis sehingga ke musim terakhir iaitu musim ke 3**

 **Dan saya nak minta maaf sebab dah lama tidak update sebab saya terlalu sibuk dan saya ada exam besar tahun ini. Jadi selamat membaca ya...**

 **~Feerdaus~**

* * *

 **~Sebelum Ini Dalam POWER OF ELEMENTS 2~**

"KUASA ELEMENTAL...BOBOIBOY API" Boboiboy berubah menjadi Boboiboy Api

Setelah Boboiboy bertukar menjadi Api, tumbuhan yang mengikatnya terbakar serta merta. Eddy terkejut dengan perkara itu, dan kemudian dia mahu menyerang Api, tetapi dia yang menyerang Eddy dahulu. Eddy terpelanting ke belakang tetapi disambut oleh Lisa. "Kau jangan masuk campur urusan aku" Kata Api. Semasa Api mahu mengambil batu itu, beberapa pengawal istana datang ke dalam bilik itu dan kemudian pengawal-pwngawal itu mengikat Api menggunakan "kuasa angin" mereka.

 **...**

"Heh..Kau rupanya, Lisa" Kata Boboiboy. "Kau dah banyak berubah sekarang...sampai aku tak cam kau" Sambung Boboiboy. Lisa tidak mahu membuang masa...dia perlu selamatkan kawan-kawannya yang lain. "Dah, tak payah nak buang masa...Aku nak kau keluar dari badan Boboiboy" Arah Lisa kepada Boboiboy. Tetapi Boboiboy tidak mendengar arahannya. "Aku tak akan keluar dari badan _teman lelaki_ kau ni, selagi aku tak selesaikan misi aku!" Balas Boboiboy dengan nada yang kuat.

"Boboiboy bukcan tem**..." Lisa berhenti seketika dan menundukkan mukanya kerana malu. "Maksud aku...Misi apa lagi yang kau nak buat?! Tuan kau dah mati!" Balas Lisa. "Kau ingat Kai tu je ke, tuan aku?!" Kata Boboiboy sambil menolak Lisa sedikit kebelakang. "Apa maksud kau...Kai tu bukan tuan kau sahaja?" Tanya Lisa. Tetapi sebelum Boboiboy membalas pertanyaan Lisa, dia menyedari ada sesuatu yang besar berada di belakang Lisa.

"Hati-hati Lisa!" Jerit Boboiboy sambil menolaknya ke tepi bersamanya setelah ada benda yang besar cuba untuk menyerangnya. "Apa benda tu?" Tanya Lisa dengan rasa cemas apabila dia melihat sebuah raksasa yang besar cuba untuk menyerang mereka. "Kau ingat aku tahu?!" Balas Boboiboy dengan pantas. Mereka berdua berdiri semula dan mereka mempunyai dua pilihan..."Kita kena larikan diri!" Kata Lisa sambil cuba untuk menarik tangan Boboiboy...tetapi Boboiboy menarik tangannya semula. "Lari?...inilah peluang kita untuk kalahkan raksasa yang besar!" Kata Boboiboy dengan rasa teruja.

"KUASA ELEMENTAL...BOBOIBOY TANAH" Boboiboy berubah menjadi Boboiboy Tanah

"Boboiboy Tunggu!" Lisa cuba untuk menghalang Boboiboy untuk menyerangnya tetapi dia sudah pun pergi menyerang raksasa itu.

* * *

 **-POWER OF ELEMENTS 2-**

 **-Secrets Of The Element Kingdom-**

 **~Chapter 7:** The Dark Side

 **-Dalam mimpi Boboiboy-**

Boboiboy menyedari yang dia berada dalam sebuah tempat yang gelap dan tiada seorang pun berada di situ. Tidak lama kemudian, Ada seorang lelaki berjubah hitam berada di belakangnya secara tiba-tiba.

"Siapa kau!" Kata Boboiboy sambil ke belakang sedikit untuk berjaga-jaga. "Aku rasa kau dah tahu jawapannya." Balas lelaki itu yang mukanya ditutupi oleh hood. Boboiboy memikirkan kata-katanya sebelum membalasnya. "Kau...kau Ahli Sihir tu.." Balas Boboiboy dengan perasaan takut. "Apa kau nak dari aku?" Tanya Boboiboy. Ahli Sihir itu kemudiannya berubah menjadi bentuk asap hitam dan sepantas kilat berada di belakang Boboiboy. " Aku nak kau berhenti halang rancangan aku." Kata Ahli Sihir itu.

"Kenapa kau nak kesemua Batu Elemen tu?" Tanya Boboiboy. "Aku mahu menjadi orang yang paling berkuasa dan aku juga mahu musnahkan Kerajaan ini!" Kata Ahli Sihir itu. "Dan aku juga mahu melawat dunia kau" Sambung Ahli Sihir itu. Setelah dia berkata bergitu, Boboiboy berasa sangat marah dan cuba mahu menumbuknya tetapi setelah dia menumbukknya, Ahli Sihir itu berubah menjadi bentuk asap dan berada di hadapan belakang Boboiboy.

"Kenapa kau letak sumpahan tu kat dalam badan aku?" Tanya Boboiboy tanpa memandang ke arahnya. "Oh, apa yang Kai buat dekat kau tu, bukannya satu sumpahan...Benda tu sudah berada di dalam badan kau sejak kau mempunyai kuasa Elemental kau ni...Dia cuma buka kuncinya sahaja" Jelas Ahli Sihir itu sambil mengarahkan jarinya kepada Jam Kuasa Boboiboy. Boboiboy terdiam seketika dengan kata-kata Ahli Sihir itu. "Jagalah kawan-kawan Elemental kau tu." Kata Ahli Sihir itu. Setelah dia mendengar kata-kata terakhir Ahli Sihir itu, dia terus memikirkan tentang Lisa.

"Lisa..."

 **-Dunia Sebenar-**

"Huh?" Perkataan pertama daripada Boboiboy yang baru sahaja sedar daripada pengsan. Dia masih lagi lemah dan tidak bermaya, tetapi dia memaksa dirinya untuk bangun untuk melihat dia berada di mana. Setelah dia sedar sepenuhnya, dia menyedari bahawa dia berada di dalam sebuah bilik yang sederhana dengan hanya sebuah katil, meja kecil dan tingkap yang terbuka.

Tidak lama selepas itu, pintu bilik itu terbuka seperti seseorang hendak masuk ke dalam bilik itu. Rupa-rupanya orang yang memasuki bilik itu ialah Lisa. Dia melihat Boboiboy dengan rasa terkejut dan menyedari yang mata Boboiboy tidak lagi berwarna merah. "Boboiboy!" Jerit Lisa sambil berlari ke arah Boboiboy dan memeluknya dengan kuat. "Kau dah sedar!"

"Apa yang dah berlaku?" Tanya Boboiboy sambil melepaskan pelukan Lisa. "Dan...kat mana kita ni?" Sambung pertanyaan Boboiboy. "Err...Panjang ceritanya" Balas Lisa dengan teragak-agak.

 **FLASHBACK**

"Hati-hati Lisa!" Jerit Boboiboy sambil menolaknya ke tepi bersamanya setelah ada benda yang besar cuba untuk menyerangnya. "Apa benda tu?" Tanya Lisa dengan rasa cemas apabila dia melihat sebuah raksasa yang besar cuba untuk menyerang mereka. "Kau ingat aku tahu?!" Balas Boboiboy dengan pantas. Mereka berdua berdiri semula dan mereka mempunyai dua pilihan..."Kita kena larikan diri!" Kata Lisa sambil cuba untuk menarik tangan Boboiboy...tetapi Boboiboy menarik tangannya semula. "Lari?...inilah peluang kita untuk kalahkan raksasa yang besar!" Kata Boboiboy dengan rasa teruja.

"KUASA ELEMENTAL...BOBOIBOY TANAH" Boboiboy berubah menjadi Boboiboy Tanah

"Boboiboy Tunggu!" Lisa cuba untuk menghalang Boboiboy untuk menyerangnya tetapi dia sudah pun pergi menyerang raksasa itu.

"TUMBUKAN TANAH" Boboiboy Tanah menyerang raksasa itu dengan kuat. Tapi dapat ditepis oleh raksasa itu dengan mudah. Boboiboy Tanah menyerang Raksasa itu dengan bertubi-tubi, tapi masih dapat ditepis oleh raksasa itu. Tidak lama kemudian raksasa itu menyerang balas melanggar Boboiboy Tanah dengan kuat sehingga Boboiboy Tanah terpelanting ke belakang sukar untuk bangun semula kerana kesakitan. Dia juga turut bertukar menjadi Boboiboy biasa semula.

"Lisa...lari!" Boboiboy Tanah mengarahkan supaya Lisa melarikan diri sebelum diserang oleh raksasa itu. "Aku akan dapatkan bantuan" Kata Lisa sambil berlari mencari bantuan.

Setelah Lisa sudah tidak kelihatan, Boboiboy cuba berdiri untuk melawan balik tetapi rebah semula kerana dia sudah terlalu cedera. Itu menyebabkan Boboiboy berasa sangat marah. Raksasa itu kemudiannya berlari ke arah Boboiboy untuk menghapuskannya. Pada masa yang sama Jam Kuasa Boboiboy secara tiba-tiba bertukar menjadi warna hitam dan logo pada Jam Kuasanya juga berubah menjadi bentuk yang aneh. Dan kemudian baju dan topi Boboiboy berubah menjadi warna hitam dan bercorak unggu. Dan mata merah Boboiboy menjadi lebih terang daripada yang biasa.

Sebelum Raksasa itu sempat menyerang Boboiboy. Boboiboy telah menghasilkan satu kuasa kegelapan yang sangat kuat dan kuasa itu kemudiannya ditembak dan tepat ke arah Raksasa itu. Kuasa itu menghasilkan gelombang yang kuat sehingga hancur badan raksasa itu akibat terkena kuasa yang dihasilkan oleh Boboiboy. Setelah semuanya sudah selesai, Mata merah Boboiboy mula hilang dan Boboiboy kembali ke bentuk asal. Pada masa yang sama Lisa juga telah mendapatkan bantuan daripada orang kampung yang berdekatan di situ.

 **END FLASHBACK**

"Dan kemudian, mereka bawak kita ke sini.." Penjelasan Lisa kepada Boboiboy yang baru tersedar dari pengsan. Kemudian suasana bertukar menjadi senyap di dalam bilik itu. "Lisa...apa aku patut buat? Sumpahan aku dah semakin teruk" Kata Boboiboy kepada Lisa. Lisa tidak tahu macam mana mahu menjawabnya. Lalu seorang lelaki tua datang masuk ke dalam bilik tersebut. "Benda itu bukannya suatu sumpahan.."Kata lelaki itu sambil berjalan menuju ke arah mereka berdua. "Oh ye, Boboiboy inilah ketua kampung ni" Kata Lisa. Kemudiannya Ketua kampung itu menyambung kata-katanya. "Benda yang menguasa badan kamu itu ialah 'Bahagian Gelab' dalam badan kamu" Jelas Ketua Kampung itu. "Maksudnya?" Tanya Boboiboy dan Lisa pada masa yang sama.

"Setiap para Elemental mesti mempunyai Bahagian Gelap...cuma ianya perlu diaktifkan ataupun tidak" Balas Ketua Kampung itu. Setelah Boboiboy mendengar kata-katanya, dia terus mengingati kejadian 3 Tahun yang lalu iaitu dimana Kai memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam badannya. Dia juga turut mengingati mimpinya berjumpa dengan ahli sihir yang selalu muncul di dalam mimpinya. "Nampaknya Bahagian Gelap kamu sudah semaking kuat sekarang...kamu perlu belajar mengawalnya." Kata Ketua Kampung itu. "Ada cara nak hapuskannya?" Tanya Lisa. "Jika benda itu sudah aktif, tiada cara lain untuk menghapuskannya kecuali jika kamu mati." Balasnya. Setelah mendengar kata-kata Ketua Kampung itu, Boboiboy sudah semakin risau dengan keselamatan Lisa. Semestinya dia tidak mahu benda buruk terjadi kepadanya.

 **To Be Contiued**

* * *

 **Yey! akhirnya siap jugak chapter ni...itu sahaja untuk kali ini...jumpa lagi di chapter akan datang...**

 **Jangan lupa Review dan beri cadangan untuk cerita ini...**


	8. Above The Law

**Hai korang...saya kembali lagi...sorry lambat update. Jadi saya dah buat Chapter terbaru untuk korang...Panjang sedikit daripada sebelum ini sebab dah lama tak update...Selamat membaca !**

 **~Feerdaus~**

 **-Sebelum Ini Dalam Power Of Elements 2-**

Setelah Lisa sudah tidak kelihatan, Boboiboy cuba berdiri untuk melawan balik tetapi rebah semula kerana dia sudah terlalu cedera. Itu menyebabkan Boboiboy berasa sangat marah. Raksasa itu kemudiannya berlari ke arah Boboiboy untuk menghapuskannya. Pada masa yang sama Jam Kuasa Boboiboy secara tiba-tiba bertukar menjadi warna hitam dan logo pada Jam Kuasanya juga berubah menjadi bentuk yang aneh. Dan kemudian baju dan topi Boboiboy berubah menjadi warna hitam dan bercorak unggu. Dan mata merah Boboiboy menjadi lebih terang daripada yang biasa.

Sebelum Raksasa itu sempat menyerang Boboiboy. Boboiboy telah menghasilkan satu kuasa kegelapan yang sangat kuat dan kuasa itu kemudiannya ditembak dan tepat ke arah Raksasa itu. Kuasa itu menghasilkan gelombang yang kuat sehingga hancur badan raksasa itu akibat terkena kuasa yang dihasilkan oleh Boboiboy. Setelah semuanya sudah selesai, Mata merah Boboiboy mula hilang dan Boboiboy kembali ke bentuk asal. Pada masa yang sama Lisa juga telah mendapatkan bantuan daripada orang kampung yang berdekatan di situ.

 **...**

"Setiap para Elemental mesti mempunyai Bahagian Gelap...cuma ianya perlu diaktifkan ataupun tidak" Balas Ketua Kampung itu. Setelah Boboiboy mendengar kata-katanya, dia terus mengingati kejadian 3 Tahun yang lalu iaitu dimana Kai memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam badannya. Dia juga turut mengingati mimpinya berjumpa dengan ahli sihir yang selalu muncul di dalam mimpinya. "Nampaknya Bahagian Gelap kamu sudah semaking kuat sekarang...kamu perlu belajar mengawalnya." Kata Ketua Kampung itu. "Ada cara nak hapuskannya?" Tanya Lisa. "Jika benda itu sudah aktif, tiada cara lain untuk menghapuskannya kecuali jika kamu mati." Balasnya. Setelah mendengar kata-kata Ketua Kampung itu, Boboiboy sudah semakin risau dengan keselamatan Lisa. Semestinya dia tidak mahu benda buruk terjadi kepadanya.

* * *

 **~POWER OF ELEMENT 2~**

 **~Secrets Of The Element Kingdom~**

 **Chapter** **8:** Above The Law

Malam sudah menjelma, tetapi suasana di Kampung itu masih meriah dengan suasana yang ceria. Boboiboy yang masih lagi lemah sedang duduk di luar rumah kayu yang sedang ditinggalnya. Dia tidak boleh melupakan dengan apa yang telah terjadi dengan dirinya...Dia mencuba mencuri Batu Elemen, cuba mencederakan kawan-kawannya, dan yang paling dirisauinya ialah "Bahagian Gelap" dirinya sudah menjadi kuat dan dia masih tidak boleh mengawalnya sepenuhnya.

Lisa yang baru keluar dari rumah kayu itu melihat Boboiboy dengan perasaan risau. Dia faham dengan situasi Boboiboy yang masih keliru dan risau. Dia datang duduk di sebelah Boboiboy. "Meriah jugak Kampung ni yer...walaupun hari dah gelap" Kata Lisa cuba untuk memujuk Boboiboy. Boboiboy tidak membalas kata-kata Lisa, dia melihat Lisa dan memberikannya senyuman. Sebelum Lisa mahu berkata lagi Boboiboy sudah memeluknya dengan erat, dan membuatkan Lisa berasa malu sedikit. "Kenapa, Boboiboy?" Tanya Lisa

Boboiboy melepaskan pelukannya dan membalas kata-kata Lisa. "Takder apa-apa...cuma, terima kasih sebab kau kejar aku" Balas Boboiboy "Maksud kau?" Tanya Lisa sekali lagi "Aku dah banyak buat benda tak betul masa aku tak terkawal...Sebab kau ada di sisi akulah aku dapat kembali" Balas Boboiboy. Lisa berasa sedikit malu dengan pujian Boboiboy. "Hei, itukan apa kawan buat? Jaga satu sama lain." Kata Lisa sambil meletakkan tangan kanannya di atas bahu Boboiboy dan memberikan senyuman kepadanya. "Terima kasih sekali lagi...Kaulah kawan terbaik aku" Kata Boboiboy dan kemudiannya melihat suasana di Kampung itu.

Tidak lama kemudian Ketua Kampung itu datang ke arah mereka. "Boboiboy, kamu dah semakin baik?" Tanya Ketua Kampung itu "Dah semakin baik, terima kasih sebab menjaga saya" Balas Boboiboy. "Oh ya, saya lupa nak tanya...apa nama kampung ni yer?" Tanya Lisa. "Nama kampung ni, Kampung Lumpur" Balas Ketua Kampung itu "Kampung Lumpur?" Tanya Boboiboy "Yer, satu-satunya kampung yang masih ada di Kerajaan Tanah sebelum mereka memajukan kawasan yang lebih besar" Kata Ketua Kampung itu. "Apa sebenarnya yang dah jadi dengan Kerajaan Elemen ni?' Tanya Boboiboy. Ketua Kampung itu tidak berkata apa-apa dalam masa beberapa saat sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Boboiboy. "Seperti yang Lisa dah ceritakan pada saya, kamu sudah tahu pasal Batu Elemen dan Ahli Sihir itu kan?" Tanya Ketua Kampung itu.

Boboiboy dan Lisa mengangguk menandakan yang mereka sudah tahu. "Sebahagian daripada cerita yang sudah diceritakan oleh Puteri Kasturi adalah benar dan sebahagian lagi adalah tidak benar." Kata ketua kampubg itu. Boboiboy dan Lisa berasa terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Ketua Kampung itu "Kenapa mereka reka cerita itu?" Tanya Lisa. "Saya tidak patut menceritakan tentang ni dengan kamu...saya juga tidak pernah menceritakan benda ni dengan orang² kampung" Kata Ketua Kampung itu "Kenapa?" Tanya Lisa "Mengikut undang-undang Kerajaan Tanah, kami tidak dibenarkan menceritakan kisah ini pada orang ramai kerana ianya Rahsia Kerajaan" Balas Ketua Kampung itu "Jika kami enggan, kami akan dihukum"

"Jadi, apa cerita yang sebenarnya?" Tanya Boboiboy "Disebabkan kamu ada misi untuk menghalang seseorang untuk mencuri Batu Angin...kamu layak mengetahui kebenarannya" Balas Ketua Kampung

"Mengikut daripada cerita yang kamu ceritakan, antara yang palsu ialah dimana Kehilangan Batu Daun...Sebenarnya Batu itu tidak hilang, kami hanya menghantar Batu itu ke dunia lain demi keselamatan...Kerajaan Elemen memberikan Batu Daun kepada Sifu Ryan untuk dihantar ke Bumi untuk disembunykan" Kata Ketua Kampung itu. "Kenapa hanya Batu Daun sahaja?" Tanya Lisa "Oh saya lupa, Ahli sihir itu mahu mengambil alih dunia ini dengan menggunakan Batu-batu Elemen ini untuk menghasilkan Kuasa yang terkuat, Antara Kristal atau Batu Elemen yang terkuat ialah Batu Daun, dengan menyembunyikan Batu Daun, Ahli Sihir itu tidak dapat melengkapkan kuasanya kerana Batu Daunlah Batu yang mengaktifkan Kuasanya." Kata Ketua Kampung itu.

"Macam mana kamu boleh tahu semua ini" Tanya Boboiboy "Sebab sayalah yang memerintah Kerajaan Tanah ketika itu". Boboiboy dan Lisa berasa terkejut dengan kata-kata Ketua Kampung itu. "Itulah mengapa kisah ini dikenali sebagai Rahsia Kerajaan Elemen" Kata terakhir sebelum Ketua Kampung itu melalu pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. Boboiboy dan Lisa hanya memandang satu sama lain.

Ketika itu ada seorang lelaki yang sedang mengintip mereka. Lelaki itu kemudiannya meninggalkan kampung itu dan masuk ke dalam hutan.

 **...**

Pada masa yang sama Pengawal Istana Kerajaan Angin dan Zaki dalam perjalanan untuk memasuki kerajaan Tanah untuk mencari Boboiboy dan Lisa. "Kita dah keluar dari Kerajaan Angin, ingat...kita tidak ada kuasa di kerajaan ini" Kata Zaki memperingati Pengawal-pengawal Istana tersebut kerana ini bukan Kerajaan mereka dan tiada siapa yang dapat menyelamatkan mereka jika melanggar undang-undang.

Mereka meneruskan perjalanan mereka sebelum berhenti di kawasan dimana Boboiboy bertarung dengan seekor Raksasa di kawasan itu. Zaki melihat kesan letupan daripada kuasa kegelapan Boboiboy. "Rancangan berjalan dengan lancar..."Kata Zaki kepada dirinya "Apa kita kena buat sekarang Putera Zaki?" Tanya salah seorang daripada Pengawal itu. "Sekarang kita tunggu" Balas Zaki.

Tidak lama kemudian, datang seorang lelaki menuju ke arah mereka. "Jadi mereka kat mana" Tanya Zaki kepada lelaki tersebut. "Mereka ada kat Kampung Lumpur" Balas Lelaki itu. "Bagus...kau jalankan tugas kamu dengan baik sekali." Kata Zaki sambil memberikan Lelaki itu beberapa duit syiling emas. "Terima kasih tuanku" Kata Lelaki itu sebelum dia melarikan diri. "Kita akan serang kampung tu...jangan biarkan sesiapa pun terlepas" Arah Zaki kepada Pengawal-pengawal itu.

 **...**

Pada ketika itu orang-orang kampung sudah pun tidur, termasuk Boboiboy dan Lisa...mereka disediakan dua buah bilik oleh orang-orang kampung untuk berehat. Boboiboy tidak senang tidur ketika itu kerana mempunyai perasaan tidak sedap hati, kerana berasa sesuatu yang bakal terjadi pada malam itu. Dia menekan jam kuasanya untuk cuba menghubungi kawan-kawannya yang lain, tetapi gagal. Kemudian, Boboiboy sedar yang ada kelainan pada Jam Kuasanya. Logo "B" pada Jam Kuasanya sudah terbahagi kepada dua bahagian...iaitu Pada sebelah kiri Logo itu tidak berubah, tetapi pada sebelah kanan Logo itu bertukar menjadi warna Hitam. Dia merasakan Jam Kuasanya sudah tidak mampu menampung Kuasa Kegelapannya itu.

Tidak lama kemudian satu api yang besar terkena pada satu rumah kayu berdekatan dengan rumah kayu Boboiboy dan Lisa. Boboiboy terkejut dengan perkara tersebut dan kemudian berlari ke arah tingkap untuk melihat apa yang telah berlaku. Dia melihat Pengawal-pengawal Istana Kerajaan Angin sedang menangkap penduduk kampung itu dan membakar rumah kayu mereka. Boboiboy ingin keluar untuk membantu mereka, tetapi Ketua Kampung datang ke bilik Boboiboy untuk menghalangnya. "Kamu berdua kena pergi dari sini...mereka datang mencari kamu berdua" Kata Ketua Kampung itu. "Tapi kita kena bantu mereka" Jerit Boboiboy "Biar aku uruskan mereka, yang penting kamu berdua mesti pergi dari sini" Kata Ketua Kampung itu dan menyuruhnya bangunkan Lisa dan pergi dari kampung itu sebelum terlambat.

Boboiboy akur dengan kata-kata Ketua Kampung itu, dan berlari ke arah bilik Lisa untuk membawa Lisa pergi dari kampung itu. "Apa dah jadi?" Tanya Lisa "Tak ada masa nak cerita...kita kena pergi dari sini" Balas Boboiboy sambil memgang tangan Lisa keluar dari rumah itu dan bersembunyi di dalam hutan. Setelah hampir 10 minit berlalu, Zaki dan pengawal-pengawalnya sudah berjaya menangkap seluruh penduduk kampung tersebut termasuk Ketua Kampung juga.

"Apa kamu nak dari kami!" Jerit Ketua Kampung itu kepada Zaki "Kami nak cari banduan kerajaan kami yang bersembunyi dalam kampung ni" Balas Zaki "Kami tak tahu apa yang kau cakapkan ni" Kata Ketua Kampung itu. Dengan perasaan marah Zaki memukul kepala Ketua Kampung itu sehingga dia rebah ke tanah. "Aku paling benci pada orang yang suka menipu...bagi tahu aku, mana mereka!" Kata Zaki "Mereka dah tak ada dalam kampung ni, semoga berjaya cari mereka dalam Kerajaan yang besar ni" Kata Ketua Kampung itu dengan nada lemah. Dengan perasaan marah, Zaki menyepak kepala Ketua Kampung itu sehingga dia pengsan. "Bawak mereka semua mengadap Puteri Kasturi" Arah Zaki "Tapi apa kata Raja Kerajaan Tanah nanti?" Tanya seorang pengawal "Mereka menyembunyikan banduan kita, Raja Kerajaan Tanah akan faham" Balas Zaki

Boboiboy yang melihat dari jauh berasa amat marah dengan tindakan Zaki, dia cuba untuk kembali ke kampung itu tetapi dihalang oleh Lisa. "Ini bukan masanya lagi...sekarang kita kena larikan diri dahulu." Kata Lisa. Boboiboy akur dengan kata-kata Lisa. "Aku akan selamatkan korang...aku janji" Kata Boboiboy kepada dirinya. Kemudian mereka berdua melarikan diri ke dalam hutan.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **Selesai jugak akhirnya Chapter ni...sorry lagi sebab lambat update, saya sibuk sangat sampai tak sempat buat chapter ni...itu sahaja untuk kali ini, Jangan Lupa REVIEW ;-)**

 **-feerdaus-**


	9. Find Our Way

A/N **Hi korang, sekali lagi...saya akan buat chapter baru untuk korang semua. Sekarang kita berada di Chapter ke-9! Wah tak sangka dah masuk chapter ni. Selamat membaca! Dan jangan lupa REVIEW ;)**

 **-feerdaus-**

* * *

 **Sebelum ini dalam Power Of Elements 2**

Hey! lepaskan kitorang!" Jerit Yaya semasa mereka semua dalam perjalanan ke penjara. Tetapi kesemua pengawal-pengawal itu tidak melayan kesemua kata-kata Yaya dan memasukkan mereka ke dalam penjara yang tidak berapa besar...tapi muat untuk mereka berlima. "Kamu akan tidur kat sini sampai Boboiboy ditemukan." Kata Puteri Kasturi kepada mereka semua. "Kau memang tak guna!...kitorang tak salah apa-apa pun!" Jerit Ying.

"Jagalah kau!...SERANGAN BAYANG" Fang cuba untuk menghancurkan pintu penjara itu tetapi tiada apa-apa kuasa terpancar darinya. "Apa? apa yang berlaku?" Tanya Eddy dengan rasa keliru. "Oh ya, saya lupa nak bagitahu korang yang Penjara itu boleh menyakaktifkan kuasa kamu semua" Terang Puteri Kasturi kepada mereka semua. Mereka semua terkejut yang penjara itu boleh mematikan jam kuasa mereka dengan mudah. Kemudian Puteri Kasturi dan beberapa Pengawal di situ meninggalkan penjara itu.

Yaya duduk sambil menyandarkan badannya di dinidng penjara itu. "Saya harap kau ada kat sini Boboiboy..." Kata Yaya dengan perasaan sedih.

"Kamu berdua kena pergi dari sini...mereka datang mencari kamu berdua" Kata Ketua Kampung itu. "Tapi kita kena bantu mereka" Jerit Boboiboy "Biar aku uruskan mereka, yang penting kamu berdua mesti pergi dari sini" Kata Ketua Kampung itu dan menyuruhnya bangunkan Lisa dan pergi dari kampung itu sebelum terlambat.

Boboiboy akur dengan kata-kata Ketua Kampung itu, dan berlari ke arah bilik Lisa untuk membawa Lisa pergi dari kampung itu. "Apa dah jadi?" Tanya Lisa "Tak ada masa nak cerita...kita kena pergi dari sini" Balas Boboiboy sambil memgang tangan Lisa keluar dari rumah itu dan bersembunyi di dalam hutan. Setelah hampir 10 minit berlalu, Zaki dan pengawal-pengawalnya sudah berjaya menangkap seluruh penduduk kampung tersebut termasuk Ketua Kampung juga.

"Apa kamu nak dari kami!" Jerit Ketua Kampung itu kepada Zaki "Kami nak cari banduan kerajaan kami yang bersembunyi dalam kampung ni" Balas Zaki "Kami tak tahu apa yang kau cakapkan ni" Kata Ketua Kampung itu. Dengan perasaan marah Zaki memukul kepala Ketua Kampung itu sehingga dia rebah ke tanah. "Aku paling benci pada orang yang suka menipu...bagi tahu aku, mana mereka!" Kata Zaki "Mereka dah tak ada dalam kampung ni, semoga berjaya cari mereka dalam Kerajaan yang besar ni" Kata Ketua Kampung itu dengan nada lemah. Dengan perasaan marah, Zaki menyepak kepala Ketua Kampung itu sehingga dia pengsan. "Bawak mereka semua mengadap Puteri Kasturi" Arah Zaki "Tapi apa kata Raja Kerajaan Tanah nanti?" Tanya seorang pengawal "Mereka menyembunyikan banduan kita, Raja Kerajaan Tanah akan faham" Balas Zaki

Boboiboy yang melihat dari jauh berasa amat marah dengan tindakan Zaki, dia cuba untuk kembali ke kampung itu tetapi dihalang oleh Lisa. "Ini bukan masanya lagi...sekarang kita kena larikan diri dahulu." Kata Lisa. Boboiboy akur dengan kata-kata Lisa. "Aku akan selamatkan korang...aku janji" Kata Boboiboy kepada dirinya. Kemudian mereka berdua melarikan diri ke dalam hutan.

* * *

 **~POWER OF ELEMENTS 2~**

 **-Secrets Of The Element Kingdom-**

 **Chapter 9:** Find our way

"Kita tak boleh tunggu dan tengok mereka ditangkap!" Jerit Boboiboy kepada Lisa. "Kita akan selamatkan mereka, tapi bukan masanya.." Balas Lisa sambil cuba untuk menenangkan Boboiboy. "Mereka dah tawan kampung tu...kalau kita selamatkan mereka sekarang...kita juga akan tertangkap!" Kata Lisa dengan nada yang tinggi. Boboiboy kemudiannya menumbuk sebuah pokok dengan kuat, seperti ingin melepaskan marahnya."Saya tak tahu macam mana "Bahagian Gelap " saya boleh menguasai badan saya masa tu, dan tinggalkan korang semua...tak sangka saya tinggalkan kawan-kawan saya macam tu je, lebih-lebih lagi Yaya..." Kata Boboiboy. Lisa mula risau dengan Boboiboy. " Boboiboy, aku bukannya nak lemahkan semangat kau...tapi kita tak mampu kalajkan diorang buat masa ni" Kata Lisa sambil meletakkan tangan kanannya di atas bahu Boboiboy cuba untuk memujuknya.

"Kita akan selamatkan mereka semua dan kawan-kawan kita...itu janji aku" Kata Lisa. Tidak lama selepas itu, Boboiboy dengan pantas memeluk Lisa dengan erat. " Saya gembira kau ada di sini...kau selalu ada di sisi aku" Kata Boboiboy kepada Lisa dan membuatnya rasa malu dengan kata-kata Boboiboy. "Okay...sekarang mari kita cari tempat yang selamat dahulu sebelum mereka jumpa kita." Kata Lisa sambil melepaskan pelukan Boboiboy

Di Istana Kerajaan Angin

"Iyo! fikir la sesuatu, kita kena keluar dari sini!" Kata Ying kepada rakan-rakannya.

"Apa kita boleh buat, jam kuasa kita tak berfungsi dalam penjara ni"Balas Fang

Tidak lama kemudian, tiga orang pengawal datang membawa orang untuk di masukkan ke dalam penjara itu. "Kamu akan terima padahnya! Kamu dengar tak" Jerit seorang lelaki tua.

"Senyap lah orang tua!" Jerit salah seorang pengawal istana sambil mencampakkan lelaki itu ke dalam penjara di hadapan mereka berlima. Yaya, Ying, Gopal, Fang dan Eddy hanya mampu melihat sahaja kejadian itu.

"Ah aku dah tak tahan lagi duduk kat sini" Jerit Eddy "Takkan kita nak diam duduk mereput kat sini, kita kena cari jalan"

"Betul apa kata dia...kita kena cari jalan lain" Balas Yaya.

Kemudiannya Yaya menekan jam kuasanya untuk cuba menghubungi Boboiboy, tetapi gagal. "Kalau lah Boboiboy ada kat sini" Kata Yaya sambila menundukkan kepalanya.

"Boboiboy? korang kenal dia?" Suara yang datang dari luar penjara mereka. Rupa-rupanya suara itu datang dari penjara yang berada di hadapan mereka. Lelaki tua itu rupanya ketua Kampung Lumpur yang telah membantu Boboiboy.

"Jadi korang lah, kawan-kawan Boboiboy yer" Kata lelaki tua itu lagi sekali. "Macam mana kamu boleh kenal dia" Tanya Fang

"Dia dan kawannya datang ke kampun kampung aku untuk bersembunyi daripada mereka" Balas ketua kampung itu.

"Jadi Boboiboy, kat mana dia sekarang?" Tanya Yaya dengan perasaan risau.

Keadaan senyap seketika sebelum dia membalas pertanyaan Yaya. "Perkara buruk dah terjadi di kampung saya tang menyebabkan kami terpisah.

"Kita kena cari Boboiboy dan Lisa" Kata Eddy kepada rakan-rakannya. "Tapi, macam mana?" Tanya Gopal

"Itu saya ada rancangan" Kata ketua kampung itu.

Pada masa yang sama, Zaki datang mengadap Puteri Kasturi iaitu kakak kandungnya. Tetapi pada masa itu Puteri Kasturi berasa amat marah dengan Zaki.

"Kenapa kau tangkap penduduk kampung tu!" Jerit Puteri Kasturi "Kanu tahu tak yang Kerajaan Tanah sekarang tengah marah dengan kakak sebab hantar pengacau kat sana!" Kata Puteri Kasturi sambil menunjukkan surat dari Raja Kerajaan Tanah.

"Dah diorang lindungi banduan kita, nak buat macam mana?" Balas Zaki dengan selamba.

"Kau buat lah apa yang patut untuk cari Boboiboy...tapi jangan sampai Kakak yang susah" Kata Puteri Kasturi kepada Zaki.

"Apa-apa jelah" Kata Zaki sambil beredar dari tempat itu.

Semasa zaki sedang berjalan, secara tiba-tiba mata Zaki berubah menjadi warna Kelabu dan terdengar seseorang sedang bercakap dengannya. "Pergi cari Batu Angin itu" Kata suara itu dan kemudiannya menghilang serta mata Kelabu Zaki berubah menjadi biasa semula.

Dengan pantas dia menuju ke bilik simpanan bahagian kedua Batu Elemen Angin. Dia memecah masuk ke dalam bilik itu dan mengambil bahagian kedua itu. Dia juga mengeluarkan bahagian peryama yang dicurinya daripada Boboiboy di Bumi sebelum ini. "Maafkan saya kakak" kata Zaki sebelum dia mencantumkan kedua-dua bahagian sebelum menghasilkan cahaya biru yang terang menerangi bilik itu.

 **Kembali ke Penjara**

Semasa Eddy dan rakan-rakannya mencuba rancangan yang dirancang oleh ketua Kampung itu, Batu yang berada di rantai leher Eddy bernyala berwarna hijau terang, Eddy menyembunyikan batu itu supaya tidak disedari oleh sesiapa, rakan-rakannya tidak sedar tentang kejadian itu tetapi hanya ketua kampung itu sahaja perasan, tetapi tidak mempedulikannya.

Eddy melihat rantainya yang masih lagi bernyala terang. "Kenapa batu ni menyala? Takkanlah benda buruk akan jadi?!" Kata Eddy kepada dirinya

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **Okay, itu sahaja buat masa ni...maaf sekali lagi sebab chapter yang pendek...saya akn usahakan buat chapter yang lebih panjang. Jadi apa pendapat korang? sila REVIEW okay**

 **Jumpa lagi di Chapter akan datang**

 **~Feerdaus**


	10. The Last Of Us

A/N: **Hai semua! terima kasih kerana membaca cerita ini sehingga sekarang. Saya sangat terharu dengan sokongan yang kamu berikan kepada saya. Saya buat Chapter kali ini berbeza daripada biasa kerana saya buat dalam lebih kurang 3K patah perkataan. Jadi, _Last Chapter for season 2_**.

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 ** _Sebelum ini dalam Power Of Element 2_**

Dia dan kawannya datang ke kampun kampung aku untuk bersembunyi daripada mereka" Balas ketua kampung itu.

"Jadi Boboiboy, kat mana dia sekarang?" Tanya Yaya dengan perasaan risau.

Keadaan senyap seketika sebelum dia membalas pertanyaan Yaya. "Perkara buruk dah terjadi di kampung saya yang menyebabkan kami terpisah.

"Kita kena cari Boboiboy dan Lisa" Kata Eddy kepada rakan-rakannya. "Tapi, macam mana?" Tanya Gopal

"Itu saya ada rancangan" Kata ketua kampung itu.

Semasa zaki sedang berjalan, secara tiba-tiba mata Zaki berubah menjadi warna Kelabu dan terdengar seseorang sedang bercakap dengannya. "Pergi cari Batu Angin itu" Kata suara itu dan kemudiannya menghilang serta mata Kelabu Zaki berubah menjadi biasa semula.

Dengan pantas dia menuju ke bilik simpanan bahagian kedua Batu Elemen Angin. Dia memecah masuk ke dalam bilik itu dan mengambil bahagian kedua itu. Dia juga mengeluarkan bahagian peryama yang dicurinya daripada Boboiboy di Bumi sebelum ini. "Maafkan saya kakak" kata Zaki sebelum dia mencantumkan kedua-dua bahagian sebelum menghasilkan cahaya biru yang terang menerangi bilik itu.

* * *

 **-POWER OF ELEMENTS 2-**

 **~Secrets Of The Element Kingdom~**

 **Chapter 10:** Last Of Us

 **Dalam Mimpi Boboiboy**

Boboiboy berada di sebuah tempat seperti istana yang besar yang ditutupi oleh awan gelap dan berguruh.

"Ada sesiapa tak?" Jerit Boboiboy supaya mengetahui jika ada seseorang di dalam istana itu bersamanya. Tetapi tiada jawapan daripada sesiapa.

Boboiboy kemudiannya meneroka istana itu untuk mencari jalan keluar, tetapi dia tiba di satu tempat seperti medan berlawan. Kelihatan terdapat tiga orang berada di medan tersebut. Setelah Boboiboy memerhati dengan lebih jelas, salah seorang daripada mereka ialah Lisa. Boboiboy cuba memanggilnya tetapi diendahkan seperti dia halimunan.

Pada masa yang sama juga terdapat seorang lelaki terbaring dihadapannya, dan lelaki itu ialah Boboiboy? Boboiboy terkejut melihat keadaan itu dan kemudiannya melihat seorang lelaki duduk di atas kerusi diraja yang berada di atas batu yang besar.

Boboiboy sukar untuk melihat mukanya kerana ditutupi oleh hood. Setalah dia tengok betul-betul, dia baru tahu yang lelaki itu ialah, Ahli Sihir yang selalu muncul dalam mimpinya "Bunuh dia" Katanya kepada Lisa. "Baik tuanku" Kata Lisa sambil berjalan menuju ke arah ilusi Boboiboy yang terbaring. Boboiboy cuba menghalangnya tetapi ianya cuma mimpinya sahaja. Dia tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa.

Boboiboy melihat mata Lisa berwarna Unggu seperti bahagian gelap juga sudah menguasai badan Lisa. "Tolong jangan buat macam ni Lisa! Aku ni kawan kau!" Kata ilusi Boboiboy sambil undur ke belakang, badannya cedera parah dan sukar untuknya berdiri. "Kau yang buat macam ni dekat aku, ini semua salah kau!" Jerit Lisa sambil mengeluarkan pedang petir ditangannya. Tampa berbuang masa, Lisa menikam ilusi Boboiboy sehingga mati.

Boboiboy terkejut dengan apa yang baru dilihatnya. "Tak-tak mungkin" kata Boboiboy dengan perasaan takut.

"Inilah yang terjadi jika kamu gagal, Boboiboy" Satu suara muncul dari belakang Boboiboy. Boboiboy menoleh ke belakang dan melihat seorang perempuan dewasa berdiri di belakangnya.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Boboiboy sambil undur ke belakang sedikit. "Saya Jam Kuasa kamu...nama aku Luna" Balasnya sambil mendekati Boboiboy. "Jam Kuasa aku ni perempuan?" Kata Boboiboy kepada dirinya sambil membuat muka keliru.

"Apa maksud kau, kalau aku gagal?" Tanya Boboiboy. "Kamu perasan tak yang kamu selalu dapat mimpi buruk?" Tanya Luna kepada Boboiboy. "Err...yer?"

"Mimpi itu ialah gambaran masa depan yang saya berikan dalam mimpi kamu untuk bersedia." Kata Luna. "Tapi kenapa aku selalu jumpa Ahli Sihir tu dalam mimpi aku?" Tanya Boboiboy. "Itu luar daripada kemampuan kuasa aku...ia disebabkan bahagian gelap kamu sudah semakin kuat, dan ia sudah boleh dikawal oleh Ahli Sihir itu." Balas Luna

"Jadi, Lisa pun...ada kuasa ni?" Tanya Boboiboy sambil melihat ilusi Lisa yang berada tidak jauh darinya. Luna berdiam seketika sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Boboiboy. "Aku tahu yang kau sangat ambil berat tentang Lisa...tapi semua para Elemental ada kuasa ini" Balas Luna dengan serba salah.

"Walau apa pun terjadi...kamu boleh mengubahnya" Kata Luna sebelum mula pudar dari pandagan Boboiboy. "Macam mana nak hentikan kuasa gelap ini?" Tanya Boboiboy untuk kali yang terakhir. Luna memandag Boboiboy sambil tersenyum sebelun menjawab pertanyaannya. "Kamu akan ketahuinya nanti" Balas Luna sebelun hilang dari pandangan.

 **Dunia Sebenar**

"AAH"

Jerit Boboiboy terbangun dari tidurnya dan menyebabkan Lisa terbangun tidak jauh darinya. Rupa-rupanya mereka tertidur di dalam hutan semasa mereka sedang mencari tempat rehat.

"Kenapa Boboiboy? kau okay ke?" Tanya Lisa dengan risau sambil berlari ke arah Boboiboy. "Mimpi buruk lagi" Balas Boboiboy sambil mengurut kepalanya yang sakit. Kemudiannya Boboiboy memandang Lisa dengan perasaan risau kerana teringat kata-kata Luna.

"Kita kena gerak" Kata Lisa sambil melihat sekeliling. Semasa Boboiboy bangun dari tempat tidurnya, dia dapat melihat awan gelap sedang berkumpul di satu tempat. Iaitu Kerajaan Angin. Mereka berdua terkejut melihat awan yang menakutkan itu. Kemudiannya mereka mendaki bukit terdekat untuk melihat lebih jelas.

"Awan...awan apa tu?" Tanya Lisa dengan ketakutan. Boboiboy melihat awan itu menyelumbungi Kerajaan Angin beserta bunyi guruh yang kuat. "Ada sesuatu yang tak kena...kita kena pergi ke situ!" Kata Boboiboy.

"Tapi..."

"Tapi apa? Kawan kita dalam bahaya! takkan kita nak biarkan diorang" Kata Boboiboy sambil menarik tangan Lisa dan turun dari bukit tersebut menuju semula ke Kerajaan Angin.

 **Di Kerajaan Ang** **in**

Pada masa yang sama, Kerajaan Angin sedang di serang oleh sekumpulan Raksasa Angin yang kuat. Mereka melakukan kerosakan yang teruk di bandar itu dengan menghancurkan bangunan-bangunan yang berada di Kerajaan itu.

Di dalam istana pula, Puteri Kasturi mengarahkan pengawal-pengawal untuk menghentikan raksasa itu, tetapi sukar. Dengan pantas, Puteri Kasturi sendiri berhadapan dengan raksasa yang cuba memasuki Istananya dengan dua bilah pedang di tangannya.

"Dari mana diorang semua datang ni" Kata Puteri Kasturi sambil berlawan dengan raksasa-raksasa itu. "Aku! aku yang panggil diorang" Suara yang datang dari arah belakang Puteri Kasturi.

"Aku yang panggil mereka" Rupa-rupanya suara itu datang dari Zaki. Pada masa itu mata Zaki berubah menjadi warna Kelabu dan dia masih memegang Batu Elemen Angin di tangannya. Kelihatan juga aura hijau sedang mengelilingi badannya.

"Kenapa? kenapa Zaki...apa kau dah buat?" Kata Puteri Kasturi dengan perasaan sedih. "Saya rasa kakak tahu mengapa saya diusir dari Kerajaan Angin" Balas Zaki "Saya kembali hanya untuk mengambil apa yang aku mahukan"

"Kau tak akan kemana-mana!" jerit Puteri Kasturi sambil berlari ke arah Zaki.

 **Di Penjara Kerajaan Angin**

Mereka semua dapat keluar dari penjara tersebut dengan bantuan Ketua Kampung. Mereka memasang perangkap untuk mengenakan seorang pengawal yang mempunyai kunci untuk membuka pintu penjara itu.

Setelah mereka melangkah keluar dari penjara itu, kesemua jam kuasa mereka bercahaya semula dan kembali normal. "Yey! kita dapat balik kuasa kita" Jerit Gopal dengan gembira

"Dah kita kena cari Boboiboy dengan Lisa!" Kata Yaya sambil berlari menuju ke pintu keluar. Tetapi sebelum Yaya dapat membuka pintu itu, seseorang sudah membukanya. "Boboiboy !" Jerit Yaya sambil memeluk Boboiboy dengan erat dan kemudiannya Boboiboy membalas pelukannya. Tidak lama kemudian, baru Lisa masuk ke dalam untuk melihat keadaan kawan-kawannya. Tetapi setelah dia melihat Boboiboy berpelukan dengan Yaya, dia hanya mengalihkan pandangannya ke tepi supaya tidak melihat mereka berdua.

"Lisa!" Jerit Ying, Fang, Gopal dan Eddy dengan gembira sambil berlari ke arah Lisa. Eddy menyedari yang kelihatan tidak gembira. "Kau ok ke Lisa?" Tanya Eddy. "Aku...tak kita kena pergi dari sini" Kata Lisa menukar topik. "Kita semua dalam bahaya" Kata Boboiboy kepada kawan-kawannya. "Apa dah jadi?" Tanya Fang. "Tempat ni dah kena serang oleh raksasa" Setelah mereka mendengar kata-kata Boboiboy, merekaterdiam kerana ketakutan.

"Ini adalah salah satu Kuasa Kegelapan yang ditakuti oleh kami" Kata Ketua Kampung kepada Boboiboy. "Maksudnya?" Tanya Eddy. "Seseorang sedang menggunakan Batu Elemen Angin". Semua orang terkejut dengan kata-kata Ketua Kampung itu. "Zaki...mesti dia dah curi bahagian kedua itu"

"Kita kena halang dia!" jerit Fang. "Tak korang kena halang dia...saya mahu cari orang-orang saya yang ditangkap" Kata ketua kampung itu sambil berlalu pergi. Sebelum Boboiboy dan kawan-kawannya telah keluar dari penjara bawah tanah itu satu raksasa menyerang mereka semua. "Hati-hati semua!" Jerit Yaya sambil mengelak serangan raksasa itu.

'PUSARAN ANGIN'

Lisa menggunakan kuasa anginnya untuk mengalahkan raksasa itu.

"Kita kena keluar dari Istana ini dulu" Kata Boboiboy. Semasa mereka semua dalam perjalanan untuk keluar dari istana, mereka terserempak dengan Puteri Kasturi dan Zaki yang sedang bertarung. Tetapi keliharan Puteri Kasturi suda tewas. "Kita kena tolong dia" Kata Boboiboy. "Buat apa kita kena tolong dia" Balas Fang tidak bersetuju dengan Boboiboy. "Iya lo...dia yang tangkap kita ma" Kata Ying menyambung kata-kata Fang.

"Kita tak boleh biar dia lawan sorang!" Kata Boboiboy. "Aku tolong kau Boboiboy" Kata Lisa sanggup untuk membantu Boboiboy. Kemudiannya Eddy juga mahu turut membantu. "Okay, yang lain keluar dulu dari istana ni...jumpa di luar nanti" Kata Boboiboy. Setelah mendengar arahan Boboiboy, Yaya, Ying, Fang dan Gopal keluar dari istana untuk mencari tempat selamat.

'KUASA ELEMNTAL...BOBOIBOY PETIR'- Boboiboy berubah menjadi Boboiboy petir.

Setelah Boboiboy Petir mengeluarkan Pedangnya dia terus berlari ke arah Zaki dan menyerangnya dengan bertubi-tubi. "Kau! aku tahu kau akan datang balik" Kata Zaki sambil menepis serangan Boboiboy Petir.

Boboiboy kemudiannya melompat kembali ke tempat asalnya. "Kamu tak apa-apa?" Tanya Lisa sambil membantu Puteri Kasturi yang sudah lemah. "Boboiboy...aku..." Kata Puteri Kasturi tetapi dipintas oleh Boboiboy. "Tak ada masa nak mintak maaf...sekarang Puteri kena pergi dari sini" Kata Boboiboy Petir mengarahkan Puteri Kasturi untuk beredar dari situ.

"Jadi, kau datang sebab nak selamatkan dia sahaja...cuba kau tunjukkan kebolehan kau" Kata Zaki. "Kau jangan nak belagak!" Jerit Boboiboy Petir sambil menggunakan Gerakan Kilat dan menyerang Zaki dengan pantas, tetapi Zaki dapat mengelak semua serangan itu kerana dia berubah menjadi asap hitam bertebangan di situ. "Kau nak pergi mana tu" Kata Eddy sambil mengikatnya dengan tumbuhan yang besar dan setelah Zaki tidak boleh bergerak...Lisa datang menyerang Zaki.

'TUMBUKAN TANAH!'

Tumbukan itu tepat kepada Zaki dan menyebabkan dia terpelanting ke belakang. "Heh, hebat jugak korang ni" Kata Zaki sambil mengelap darah yang keluar daru bibirnya. "Giliran aku pulak!" Kata Zaki. Tidak lama kemudian, Keluar satu bayang-bayang di belakangnya dan kemudian menyerang mereka semua sehingga mereka terpelanting ke belakang. "Apa benda tadi tu?" Tanya Boboiboy. "Itu, kuasa Elemen Kegelapan" Balas Puteri Kasturi. "Kegelapan? Maksudnya?" Tanya Eddy. "Itu ialah kuasa Elemen yang terkuat dan kuasa yang terlarang bagi para Elemental untuk pelajari" Balas Lisa

"Korang tak akan menang lawan aku" Kata Zaki drngan megah. "Mari kita tengok, siapa yang menang" Balas Boboiboy.

"KUASA ELEMENTAL...BOBOIBOY API"- Boboiboy berubah menjadi BBB Api

"Kau ingat kuasa Api tu boleh kalahkan aku?" Kata Zaki meninggikan dirinya. "Korang pergi, biar aku yang lawan Zaki" Kata Boboiboy Api kepada rakan-rakannya. "Kau tak boleh lawan dia sorang Boboiboy!" Kata Eddy "Aku tolong kau Boboiboy" Kata Lisa sambil berdiri di sebelahnya. Boboiboy Api terkejut dengan kata-kata Lisa dan kaku seketika. " Ok, korang berdua pergi!...tempat ini tak selamat untuk Puteri Kasturi". Setelah mendengar kata-kata Boboiboy...Eddy membawa Puteri Kasturi beredar dari situ.

"Kita kena hati-hati Boboiboy...Kuasa Kegelapan ni berbahaya." Kata Lisa memberi amaran kepada Boboiboy. "Heh, Api boleh menerangkan kegelapan" Kata Boboiboy Api sambil berlari ke arah Zaki. Boboiboy Api kemudiannya menyerang Zaki menggunakan kuasa apinya dengan bertubi-tubi, tetapi Zaki dapat menepisnya dengan mudah. "Kenapa kau nak Batu Elemen tu hah!" Jerit Boboiboy Api sambil menyerang Zaki. Pada masa itu juga Lisa datang menyerang Zaki daripada belakangnya.

"TEMBAKAN KILAT"- Lisa menyerang Zaki.

Serangan itu dapat memperdayakan Zaki dan tepat terkena ke arahnya sehingga dia terpelanting kebelakng. "Kau, ingat aku yang nak guna benda tak berguna ni?" Kata Zaki yang masih kesakitan. "Apa maksud kau?" Tanya Boboiboy. "Mimpi ngeri kau yang mahu gunakannya" Balas Zaki kepada Boboiboy. Setelah Boboiboy Api mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Zaki, dia terus ketakutan. "Tak...tak mungkin..."

Dengan menggunakan kesempatan itu Zaki mehu menggunakan Kuasa Jurus Darah kepada Boboiboy. Tetapi Lisa dapat menghalangnya dengan menolaknya ke tepi. Lisa terkena kuasa itu dan dia tidak boleh bergerak kerana darahnya sudah dikawal oleh Zaki. "Budak mentah!" Kata Zaki dan kemudian melempar Lisa ke dinding dengan kuat ambil mengawalnya.

"Lisa!" Jerit Boboiboy. "Macam mana kau tahu kuasa ni..." Tanya Lisa yang masih kesakitan kerana badannya sedang dikawal oleh Zaki. "Oh, aku belajar dari Kai...kawan aku yang kau dah bunuh." Balas Zaki sambil mencekik Lisa menggunakan Jurus Darahnya.

"LEPASKAN DIA!" Jerit Boboiboy dan pada masa itu, api-api bertebangan mengelilingi Boboiboy. Zaki terkejut dengan apa yang sedang berlaku.

"KUASA ELEMENTAL...BOBOIBOY BLAZE!"- Boboiboy bertukar menjadi Boboiboy Blaze.

"Lepaskan Dia!...CAKERA BERAPI!" Jerit Boboiboy Blaze sambil mengeluarkan Cakeranya. Kemudiannya, dengan perasaan marah Blaze menyerang Zaki dengan bertubi-tubi yang sukar untuk ditepis oleh Zaki.

Zaki cuba menyerang Blaze menggunakan kuasa kegelapannya tetapi gagal kerana Boboiboy Blaze kerap menyerangnya.

"TUMBUKAN TINJU BERAPI!" Serangan terakhir Blaze sebelum Zaki terpelanting ke belakang. "Dia tuan aku Boboiboy!...Dan Aku akan selesaikan tugas ini sampai habis!" Jerit Zaki. "Dan aku akan halang kau sampai kau kalah!" Sambung Boboiboy Blaze. Kemudiannya Zaki mengeluarkan sebuah pedang yang kelihatannya pedang itu berwarna hitam seperti bayang-bayang. Boboiboy Blaze pulak mengeluarkan Pedang yang menghasilkan Api.

Mereka berdua kemudiannya berlari dengan serentak untuk menyerang antara satu-sama lain. Mereka berlawan pedang dengan pantas, tetapi Blaze lebih banyak menyerang Zaki. "Kau tak akan menang lawa aku!" Jerit Zaki sambil cuba menikam Boboiboy Blaze, tetapi Boboiboy Blaze hilang dalam celah api (seperti Gerakan Kilat) dan kemudiannya muncul di belakang Zaki.

"Apakah!" Zaki terkejut kerana Blaze berada di belakangnya. Blaze cuba menyerang Zaki tapi dapat ditepis oleh Zaki. Zaki berasa ketakutan kerana Boboiboy Blaze bukan lawannya. "Ok Boboiboy kau...kau menang..." Kata Zaki sambil membuang pedang di tangannya menandakan dia sudah mengalah. Tetapi Blaze tetap medekatkan dirinya dengan Zaki sambil menghalakan pedangnya ke arah Zaki. "Kau ingat senang jer aku nak lepaskan kau? Selepas kau serang kawan aku!" Balas Boboiboy Blaze dengan kuat.

"Ok...kau nak Batu Elemen ni semula?...nah ambillah!" Kata Zaki sambil membaling Batu Angin itu ke lantai. Boboiboy masih tidak mempercayai Zaki, tetapi semasa Boboiboy cuba mengambil batu itu, Satu Asap hitam muncul dan menolak Boboiboy kebelakang dengan kuat.

Dia berubah menjadi seorang lelaki berhood hitam. Kemudian dia mengambil batu Elemen Angin itu. "Kau hampir mengecewakan aku Zaki" Kata Lelaki itu kepada Zaki. Blaze berubah menjadi normal semula dan melihat lelaki itu. "Oh hai, Boboiboy...aku teringin nak jumpa dengan kau" Kata lelaki itu kepada Boboiboy. Setelah Boboiboy meliha lelaki itu denga teliti, dia baru sedar siapa lelaki itu. "Kau...kau...tak mungkin.." Kata Boboiboy dengan ketakutan kerana lelaki itu ialah Ahli Sihir yang selalu muncul di dalam mimpinya. Lelaki itu kemudiannya berjalan ke arah Lisa yang masih pengsan. "Aku nampak kegelapan dalam dia..." Kata Lelaki itu sambil memasukkan sesuatu seperti satu kuasa berwarna unggu ke dalam badan Lisa. "Kau jangan sentuh dia!" Jerit Boboiboy. Lelaki itu kemudiannya memandang Boboiboy.

"Kau memang hebat Boboiboy...aku teringin nak lawan kau sekarang, tapi tugas aku di sini dah selesai...Aku juga teruja tengok Kuasa Kegelapan kau juga semakin kuat" Kata lelaki itu sebelum dia dan Zaki berubah menjadi bentuk asap hitam dan terbang keluar dari Kerajaan Angin.

"Apa...apa yang berlaku?" Tanya Lisa yang baru sahaja sedar dari pengsan. Boboiboy kemudiannya berlari ke arsh Lisa dan mendukungnya. "Kita kena keluar dari sini" Balas Boboiboy

 **Di Luar Istana**

Setelah mereka berdua keluar dari Kerajaan Angin, Raksasa yang menyerang Kerajaan itu turut beredar mengikut Lelaki itu.

"Eh raksasa tu lari lah" Kata Yaya kepada kawan-kawannya.

Cahaya matahari menyinari Kerajaan Angin yang rosak kerana diserang. Puteri Kasturi kelihatan sedih melihat rakyatnya ketakutan disebabkan olehnya.

Tidak lama kemudian, Boboiboy keluar dari Istana itu sambil mendukung Lisa. Setelah Yaya, Ying , Fang, Gopal dan Eddy melihat Boboiboy...mereka berlari ke arahnya untuk membantu. "Boboiboy!" Jerit mereka semua. "Maaf semua...aku tak dapat ambil balik Batu tu." Kata Boboiboy

"Ini semua salah kau!" Jerit Eddy kepada Puteri Kasturi. "Kami cuma nak pastikan Batu itu tidak jatuh ke tangan orang jahat! Tapi apa? Kau khianat kitorang. Sekarang Zaki dah dapat batu tu dan dunia kau dan dunia kitorang dalam bahaya!" Jerit Eddy. Puteri Kasturi hanya menundukkan kepalanya kerena menyesal atas perbuatannya.

"Cukup Eddy!...Ini bukan masa yang sesuai untuk salahkan sesiapa." Kata Yaya. "Aku tahu ini semua jadi sebab aku...tapi sebelum ia jadi lebih teruk kita kena lindungi 3 Batu Elemen yang lain." Kata Puteri Kasturi.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Ying. "Aku tahu apa yang Puteri Kasturi cuba cakap...4 Batu Elemen ialah Kristal yang paling berkuasa di dalam dunia ni...Kalau Zaki dapat mengumpulkan ke empat-empat Batu Elemen itu" Lisa cuba menghabiskan kata-katanya. "Dia akan lebih berkuasa"

"Tak, orang lain yang akan jadi lebih kuat." Kata Boboiboy yang tidak setuju. "Apa maksud kau?" Tanya Gopal. "Ada sebab kenapa aku tak dapat lawan Zaki dan ambil balik Batu Angin tu...Tuan dia datang ke situ." Jelas Boboiboy

"Tuan? Siapa Tuan Zaki?" Tanya Fang. Boboiboy tidak mampu membalasnya. "Tak...kau tak maksudkan dia kan?" Tanya Puteri Kasturi. Boboiboy hanya menundukkan mukanya. "Tak ini mustahil" Kata Puteri Kasturi.

"Yer...Ahli Sihir tu dah kembali ..."

* * *

A/N: **Okay...** **Sebenarnya itu sahaja untuk Chapter 10, tapi saya tambah Epilogue ke dalam Chapte ini.**

* * *

 **Bonus: Epilogue**

Setelah Zaki dan Ahli Sihir itu sudah mencuri Batu Elemen Angin, mereka kembali ke Istana Ahli Sihir itu. Istana itu sangat besar dan situtupi oleh Awan Hitam. Mereka kembali ke bentuk asal semula setelah mereka mendarat betul-betul di dalam Istana itu.

"Jadi...itu sahaja tugas saya kan Tuanku?" Tanya Zaki kepada Ahli Sihir itu. " Itu sahaja? Kau hampir sahaja mengkhianati aku dengan memberikan Batu itu kepada Boboiboy!" Jerit Ahli Sihir itu. "Kau dah tahu yang aku boleh lihat segalanya.." Ahli Sihir itu menghabiskan kata-katanya. Zaki hanya menundukkan mukanya.

Tiba-tiba datang suara dari belakang mereka berdua. "Kau buat macam tu Zaki?" Suara datang dari seorang perempuan berjalan ke arah mereka. "Aku dah kata Lin... dia ni lembik..." Satu lagi suara datang dari seorang lelaki.

"Senyaplah Mike! Korang tak tahu apa yang aku alami!" Kata Zaki cuba mempertahankan diri dari kecaman mereka.

"Apa tugas kami seterusnya Tuanku?" Tanya Perempuan itu. "Aku nak korang cari keempat-empat Batu Elemen yang lain" Balas Ahli Sihir itu.

"Tapi...kan Batu Elemen Tumbuhan dah hilang?" Tanya Zaki "Itulah kenapa saya suruh korang mencarinya?" Balas Ahli Sihir

"Macam mana kitorang nak cari?" Tanya Mike. "

"Kita ada pertolongan..." Balas Ahli Sihir itu sambil mengambil sebuah Bebola Kaca yang boleh melihat apa sahaja di dalamnya. Tiba-Tiba, muncul bayangan Lisa di dala bebola kaca itu. "Lisa?" Kata Zaki

"Kita boleh gunakan dia..."

 **THE END?**

* * *

A/N: **Okay semua! itu sahaja untuk musim ke 2. Terima Kasih kepada semua pembaca yang masih setia mmbaca cerita ini dari mula...Saya tidak akan dapat membuat cerita ini tanpa kamu semua...Okay, jadi saya berharap korang dapat bersabar Musim ke 3, saya sudah ada tajuk tapi jalan cerita masih dalam proses. Jadi Apa pendapat korang? Sila REVIEW dan ceritakan Chapter kesukaan kamu. Dan oh ya jika kamu ada OC yang ingin saya masukkan ke dalam siri ini korang boleh beritahu saya dalam Review, ok...**

 **~Jumpa Lagi Di masa akan Datang!~**

 **- _FeerdausTheTigerWriter_**

 **~POWER OF ELEMENTS 2~**

 **-Secrets Of The Element Kingdom-**


End file.
